An Unexpected Surprise
by AUniqueGirl
Summary: Amy and Dan call on a family reunion, 2 years after the clue, with-you guessed it, The Clue-Hunting Teams. Yet, one trip to the Empire State Building brings a whole lot more than they bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV

"Dan, you cleaned the living room with Nellie, right?" I asked, well more liked yelled at him from the first floor.

"Uh, yeah" Dan replied in doubt. It clearly meant that he didn't really clean the living room.

"Dan!" I yelled.

"Okay, I didn't. I'll clean the living room in a sec." He gave in. Yet that didn't take a long time.

Then I heard Dan ask Nellie to help him clean the living room, which at the moment, looked like a pig sty. I watched as they both came down the swirly stairs, as I like to call them, and head toward the living room and start cleaning. They were going to need to work fast.

I turned back around and headed the long hallway toward the living room. One of the disadvantages of living in a mansion was that you need to walk around a lot. A little too much walking in my opinion.

Organizing a family reunion is harder than I thought. I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean we are the Cahills and we're different than others. The skills of leadership, creativity, strength, and genius changed the course of history. Forever.

All the famous people in the world each held a place in history, and it's hard not to forget them. Well you see, tomorrow there is going to be a reunion in our house, along with the the descendants of these people. Not exactly a normal family, I could tell you that.

We are meeting up with all the Clue-Hunting teams. Fiske apparently wanted to have a little bonding. I was hoping a tiny bit that they wouldn't come. (And by a tiny bit, I mean I was hoping a lot.) Yet they did. Sad isn't it. I have to meet up with my enemies (former enemies). It was hard for us to comprehend the message when Uncle Fiske said we were going to have a reunion.

* * *

><p><em>Jan.13.2012 <em>

_11:44 am_

_Location: Terrance Café, Boston _

"_So, what do you want for breakfast, Ames?" Nellie asked me._

"_Uh…" I was interrupted by a ringtone. I quickly picked up the call._

"_We are inviting you to a Cahill Reunion at the Cahill Manor starting Sunday the 16__th__ of January 2012. We all hope to see you here." The message said in Fiske's voice. I quickly told Dan and Nellie._

"_No, we didn't want them to come! Although Hammer and his sisters coming wouldn't be so bad. But no we do not want anyone else to come over!" Dan started shouting, too, too loud._

"_Who said we wanted them to come over? " Nellie rashly asked. Legit the whole café started staring at us._

"_Guys, "I whispered to them soft enough, " You can argue at home. Not now." I calmly continued._

"_What do you mean…?" "No way, they are not coming here…"_

"_No, listen, it's too late and besides go and talk with Fiske, he's the one who even thought of having a reunion." I fought back._

" _Maybe, Amy, but you probably thought about it and told Fiske so that you can meet up with Ian." Dan concluded…_

* * *

><p>Don't want to think about it. Two words are all you need to know. Public Humiliation. I just saw that coming. But I didn't know how to solve it. It just wasn't an unexpected surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Jonah Wizard, Welcome to the Cahill Manor." I greeted him several hours later.<p>

"Yo, hey Amy, wassup? This crib is just too good, dawgs". He replied back.

"Thanks so much." I thanked before muttering behind his head, "To whatever you just said."

"Hey, Jonah what's up?" Dan asked as he ran nearby me and gave Jonah a fist bump.

"Nothing much, bro? How 'bout you?" Jonah asked

"Just the usual, video games, annoying Amy, and ninjas." Dan quickly replies back..

"You are just a total fit to Team Swag." Jonah continues as the walk down the hall. Definitely to the Game Room.

"Did you understand what they just said, Nellie?" I turn to her and ask. And in reply she simply shrugs her shoulders.

Couple hours later, the starlings arrive along with the Holts. At the same time, I just realized that Sinead and Hamilton make a cute couple standing next to each other. I should really get them hooked up, not that I am capable of doing that. Although I could try.

"Hey Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Ned and Ted. How's it going?" I ask them in an attempt to sound house-warming, yet failing to address to them all at once. It seemed that none of them noticed.

"We're all good." Sinead answered.

"Same here." Hamilton replied.

"Come on in." I told them.

"Hey Jonah," I hear Hamilton greet.

"Hey, Hammer. What up?" Jonah asked.

"Nothing much." Hamilton answered.

" The game room is awesome guys, come on." Dan urged.

"Come on.' Hamilton said, as they all the guys leave, leaving me with Sinead, Madison, and Reagan, and standing in the hallway.

"Here, I'll show you to your rooms." I said.

"So how's life?" Reagan asked me,

"Well, let's see. Dan with his stupid video games, Nellie with her music blasted up so loud. And Fiske in his study 24/7, and trust me I swear he never even sleeps. There all family but sometimes, we all have flaws." I pointed out.

"Well that means that you have flaws too." Sinead stated. She had a point though. Then she continued on with the question, "So what's yours?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" I answer, "Why don't you tell me what my flaw is?" I question her.

"You are so…, what's the word… not fun." Madison replied.

"Hey, I'm not, not fun." I react.

"Sure..." Reagan replied in sarcasm.

"You are so rude." I tell her.

"I take that as a compliment. And wow, I didn't have to physically hurt someone for them to say that." Reagan said. I simply just rolled my eyes.

Just then we all heard a knock at the door.

"The Cobras." We all said in unison.

I ran downstairs, with all the other girls following me, on, my tail. Then I answered the door.

"Hello, Ian and Natalie, how was your flight?" I asked, hopefully, in a welcoming voice. I mean, I already said this like 5 times, do I need to say it once more?"

"Our flight was fine thank you, love." Ian answered Natalie, who whispered back to Ian.

"You call that a flirt."

Well, that was odd. Wonder who that was for. Was that meant for me? Wait, is she meaning me. Clearly not. I mean she hates me. I probably shouldn't take that seriously.

"Amy, can you show us our rooms?" Ian asked.

"Sure." I answered as I take them up the stairs.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please review. It's my first fanfic and I really want to know what I need to fix. Criticism is accepted, but I'd appreciate it if there was no FLAMES. Your reviews will make my day.<p>

An early thanks to all those who reviewed.

AUniqueGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we went up the stairs, Natalie commented, breaking the silence, "Well at least I don't have to call you peasants anymore.", as Ian struggled to carry, the entire luggage. Show-off. Thinks he's so strong.

"Well you've got to admit, love this place is pretty big." Ian commented, and then continued, "Are we almost there yet?"

"No, Ian it's going to be a long journey, especially since you have to carry all those bags." I reply back in sarcasm. And as I expected, he rolled his eyes and there, placed on his face, a smirk, the size of Alaska. Yet, in a couple of seconds, we finally made it to their rooms. As I turn back around to the Kabra siblings…

"So…, AHHHH" I screamed, as Ian lost his balance and fell on top of me.

"Déjà vu." Ian simply commented. Then slowly, he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, kissed me on the cheek and quickly got off of me.

"Why did you do that?" I quickly asked, angered, and agitated. At that moment, I blushed a deep, deep, red. Something, no matter how hard a person trains (such as myself) to achieve, hiding my emotions. As I was trying hard to hide my blushing profile I heard some… beeping sounds. I turned to the sound, which apparently came from Natalie's phone.

"Natalie…" Ian started.

"What, I love mass texting." Natalie answered.

"What was it about?" Ian questioned. I'm pretty sure I had an idea about what the text was about. Natalie didn't really answer.

"What's so wrong about texting?" She asked us. I could tell she was ready in escape mode.

"Why don't you tell us then? It's not wrong is it?" I asked her. She ran. And instead of chasing her, I only thought of how she can run so fast in high heels. I mean, I can't even walk in high heels so high without falling. So how can she?

Then I started to hear footsteps, pound up the stairs. Like all our guests were coming upstairs at once.

"_Uh Oh_." I muttered. Then as fast as I can, I ran into my room. Before anyone can dare ask questions. I slammed the door. I could hear Nellie tell everyone.

"Search for them. Every single room."

I paused for a moment, waiting to see if there were any more comments, to listen to. After waiting for 5 seconds, I locked the door, changed my passcode. (**A/N: Let's just say, she has an electric keypad lock**). Dan, who knew my old passcode, wouldn't even guess my new one. Convinced that I really was safe, I took my laptop, and looked through my messages. Lately, Fiske has been busy, in his study, working, and possibly not sleeping at all. So, I hacked into his email account, to see what he has really been doing. Today I checked his email. No messages. Well, since I check around once a week, and he's in there all day, I should expect at least some messages being sent. He does have couple more email addresses that he uses. So, I check them all, his Gmail account, Hotmail account, Yahoo account, and the special Madrigal account, which I'm pretty sure that he would have used that the most. But, no apparently not that either.

"How is that possible?" I asked myself. Unless he was reading books all that time. I mean, who could read in peace without being annoyed by Dan and his ninja crap. That's when I hear thunderous steps once again. One word popped into my head. Hammer's coming.

I quickly unplug my laptop, and run into another door, that's somehow connected to my own room. I went behind it as fast as I can and lock the door, too. For a moment, I can only hear my own breathing. Then at the last moment, I hear Hamilton scrambling to find the code to my bedroom. I heard Dan's voice.

"Try… 9999, or 3939, if those three would probably work." Dan explained to Hamilton.

I look around. And I realized what the door; I haven't gone into for all this time, finally is.

"Fiske's study." I whispered. I could have found this out before. I could have finally found out what Fiske has been doing here every single second of every single day. Except today. He went to the grocery store today, _only _because Nellie was at her cooking course.

I looked around. Bookshelves filled with tonnes of books about the Cahill family, all against one wall, while in front of that was a desk. With papers scattered all over it. I slowly, without making a sound, try to decipher what those papers could mean. I picked one, but what surprised me wasn't the paper itself. It was the thing underneath. A gold coin. Just then another pounding of steps.

"Come on, where are you, dear brother?" I heard Natalie ask.

"Right here." I heard a whisper, behind the desk. I slowly peaked inside to see, Ian, just chuckling to himself.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Well, it was the matter of little calculation here, some deduction there, and ta da. Here I am. In Fiske's office." Ian stated, "How did you get here?"

"I went into my room, changed my passcode, so Dan wouldn't be able to get in, and when I heard Hamilton's footsteps, I ran through a door in my room which got me to this place. That answers your question?" I explain to him. Didn't think he needs to know about, me hacking into all of Fiske's email accounts.

"Want to hide here with me?" He asked me. It didn't seem like I had a choice.

"Whatever." I answered him.

"Did you see that gold coin on Fiske's desk?" I asked Ian, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Yup, and I already have it too." He said, as he swiftly pulled out the golden coin.

"Give it to me. Let me see." I protested as I grabbed the coin out of his hand. The coin was a golden. Like it was pure 24 carat gold. I could tell it was really expensive. On one side of the coin was a picture of the Empire State Building. And on the other side was a picture of a… Greek symbol. Yet, I had no idea we had Greek lineage.

"Never knew we had Greek lineage. Well, apparent lineage." Ian said, as if he read my mind, " You know why he has this?" Ian asked me.

"No, he's been here the whole week only coming out for meals. " I answered.

"Did you hack into Fiske's accounts?" Ian asked me.

"All of them. Ever since he started staying in that room." I answered.

"Smart." He commented.

"Yeah, but it's not so smart now because he never used any of those accounts. He's already got a lot of them so I doubt he would make a new one." I told him.

"What if he knew that you hacked into his account and then, did make a new one?" Ian asked me, "or maybe, he could have turned it against you, and he hacked into your account instead." Ian pointed.

"Shush, be quiet for one moment please." I begged him, main reason, I heard footsteps.

"Oh, dear brother, where are you?" Natalie questioned out, as her question was left hanging. Then as quick as she can, succeeded in picking the lock for the study we were in. I should of told Fiske to convert to that electronic lock like I had when I had the chance.

"Well, I know you're in here. You might as well come out, Ian and Amy."

I frantically searched for paper and pencil. We were next to a recycling bi, and beside to my luck, was a pencil. I took the pencil and a paper and without making noise wrote my message to Ian.

"What should we do?"

He swiftly grabbed the paper and wrote out.

"Get up, walk out of the room and pretend you're in depression. I'll do the same thing." Ian wrote out.

"I thought you were a Lucian. Isn't there anything better you could think of?" I asked him

"So, you won the clue hunt." Ian wrote.

"You have a point there." I gave credit to that. Still, we barely made it. Well then again, I wonder what other plan there could be. I guess it would get Fiske out of the room. Come to think of it, I think depression has its many advantages.

I slowly stand, avoiding Natalie's gaze, I walked out of the study with that depressed emotion and walked down the hall. Everyone was staring.

"Is it true that you kissed Ian?" I heard Reagan ask. I give her an attempt of a deathly glare, and turned to my room, entered the passcode and walked right in.

"Hammer, I found out the passcode." Dan yelled across the hall. The sound echoed. There was nothing but silence.

"Okay, Ames, are you okay? Want me to kick some Kabra butt. Did he do anything to you again?"

I didn't answer. Because he didn't do anything to me. No one saw me clutch the golden coin in my hand.

* * *

><p>I heard some knocks at the door. I guess Fiske came back from the grocery store. When I didn't answer, he opened the door. I didn't even bother locking it.<p>

"Nice try Amy. You might of tricked everyone else, but I know you're joking." Then he handed me an envelope. Those big ones that you see in offices.

"It seems you already have the coin. Now all of you are going to New York. Go to the hotel across the Empire State Building, and then go to the Empire State Building. Get there as soon as possible. Give them the coin that you raided from me and then mention that you are the Cahills. You'd get instructions from there. Get well Amy." Fiske briefly and vaguely explained.

He left the room and I saw a glimpse of everyone there, surrounding my bedroom door.

"Yeah, she's all better now. Get Ian and Amy and play some game. "I head Fiske say.

He's too good.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I know this isn't as informative, but I promise everything starts in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And to just people know. Amy and Percy aren't going to be in love or anything. Please Review. It would make me really happy.<p>

AUniqueGirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I finally got some sleep that day. I was really tired as I was mainly yelling at everyone to be quiet because, a deep reader would understand that reading is needed to be done in a quiet environment. No one understood though.

"Who cares about reading, Ames? Honestly you should be more like Reagan, or Madison. "Dan pointed out.

"Well, only you would want me to be like them because you obviously like Reagan or Madison." I came back.

"So, what if I did?" He asked.

"So, you do like either one of them. Wait, you said Reagan first… So you like Reagan." I concluded. No wonder he wanted the Holts over. I mean, other than Hamilton over there that was currently playing video games the whole stay here. Which I'm just saying, it is bad for his eyes, and the fact that he has always stayed since he walked through the door that first day.

"Here." I said as I turned off the T.V. "Go outside and actually do at what you're good at, sports. And besides, it's fun." I commented.

"Whatever, but soon these games are just going to waste space." Dan pointed out.

"Now Dan, screw you, I know after this day you're not going to go outside unless I tell you to." I said.

"Now that is actually true." Dan replied back.

"Well, I guess it is better than staring at the screen all day." Hamilton said.

"Why did you change his brain?" Dan asked me.

"I didn't change his brain, I influenced it." I told him.

"Well, it's the same difference." Dan answered back.

"Come on, Dan." I heard Hamilton's voice.

"I'll get everyone else to come outside too." I reassured Dan.

"Whatever." Dan remarked.

I walked over toward the guest hall. Everyone had their own separate room. All equipped with everything they needed. I knocked on Sinead's door. She seemed to be asleep, because I knocked a couple more times with no response. I kept on trying every single door, but it seems some people are too busy for what I have to say. Then, POP! My idea just poofed right in front of me. I took those mega speakers, whatever you call them, and yelled into them as loud as I can.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE, TIME FOR CHORES." That got everyone up. Than I remembered about Fiske and his little trip to the Empire State Building.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, VHANGE OF PLANS, WE ARE GOING TO EMPIRE STATE BUILDING AT NEW YORK, AND IF YOU NEVER KNEW THAT, YOU'RE MESSED. " I had to add. I'm pretty Dan doesn't know that though…

Yet, soon enough everyone came around and got ready, it was just weird that no one asked questions, as if they already knew of the big trip to the Big Apple. What if Fiske told them the plan before they told me. Wait no, that's nonsense. It's hard to picture telling these plans to someone other than a Madrigal. Really not possible.

I was pretty sure that it would take around an hour to get all their suitcases ready. When I checked in everyone's room, they still seemed to be packing up.

For example in Sinead's room;

* * *

><p>Hi, it's me Amy, can I come in?" I asked her.<p>

"Uh yeah sure." She replied back.

"Okay." When I open the door, I see to my surprise not one piece of clothing packed inside.

"Sinead, I told you half an hour ago to get packing." I nagged her.

"Sorry, I was working on a… experiment." Sinead answered to me, with very little interest, than continued,

"Do you think that I would be able to bring this experiment?" Sinead asked me.

"What if Vespers barge into our hotel room, what about your experiment, it might turn out into something very powerful and we don't want anything to happen to it." I told her very logically.

"You know this is already written in science textbooks and whatnot." Sinead justified. Like I said, I told her very logically.

"Well, do you think that you would be able to actually bring _that_?" I emphasized, pointing toward the huge contraction, which I had no idea how to describe.

"Just find a way to bring everything you need with you in one luggage." I finally told her.

"But, then I would have to take everything apart. Even ask Ned, and Ted how much I worked in it." Sinead pleaded.

"How are you going to bring clothes, money, toothbrushes, and all the other stuff you need and your experiment in one suitcase, which personally, I don't think is possible." I debated with Sinead.

"Well fine, I'll just bring one suitcase with only my experiment." Sinead finally gave in.

"How about clothes?" I asked her. And in reply, she gave me a questioning look.

"I'll build something to fit everything I need in one suitcase. I'll just build a bigger suitcase. Trust me, this is bound to work. After all, we are Ekats." Sinead bragged.

"Whatever." I replied back with a sudden disinterest. If Sinead, who was like my best friend acted like this, I would wonder how the others would be like. I called out to Hamilton and told him to come inside. Well turned out, it was worse for Hamilton.

* * *

><p>"Come on, how come I can't bring my football gear?" Hamilton asked me.<p>

"Do you think you're going to be playing football at the moment the Vespers come to kill us?" I asked him. And I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Well, do you realize how useful these things are going to be? This one could be used to…" Hamilton questioned me.

"I get it. Do realize that you need to fit all you need in one suitcase?" I asked him in return.

"Well…"Hamilton started.

"Thought so. If you want, you can bring some of the small and useful equipment. That could fit in one suitcase." I allowed Hamilton in the end, though hopefully, maybe, that suitcase if his would be light. But then again, I don't have much hope.

* * *

><p>I knew who I should really dread for. The rich, spoiled, now trying to be good, Kabras.<p>

_"What, no never, how can I bring only ONE suitcase over to Empire State Building! Do you think, this is possible for me, Natalie Kabra to bring only ONE suitcase to… anywhere_?" She screeched at me.

"Please bear with me, I had to deal with this more than once. Everyone's whining, 'Oh, how come I can't bring this, how come I can't bring that.' Please when you're screeching give a little slack." I begged her. Screaming just makes my head hurt, like a big headache.

Just then Ian came in shirtless- what _shirtless_? As my Indian friend would say, in this awesome Indian accent 'Vat is this?' I got to say though, he does look hot- wait, no he isn't hot, he is _megafoxysuperhot. _ Wait; no please tell me I didn't just think that right now. No, I just did.

"Umm, why are you in the room shirtless?" I asked him, not out of randomness.

"Well…" I continued when he didn't reply.

"Did you do this on purpose?" I asked him when he didn't reply and was still drying his hair.

"Did you think it was…, Sinead, or some other person? Well you guessed wrong." I told him, even though I knew he couldn't possibly like Sinead.

"No, I guessed right." He replied back, after a long while.

"Well, just to let you know, tell your sister to bring one suitcase only. Thanks." I replied trying to keep my cool. And with that, I walked out the door, not even looking back.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I got everyone, over to the living room, with everyone holding one suitcase. I looked over at Natalie carrying one luggage. I looked over at Ian and walked over to him.<p>

"How did you do it?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked back.

"You know, get Natalie to bring one suitcase." I answered back. I looked over, and I saw Sinead and Hamilton talking. They look so cute.

"You know, blackmail. We Lucians are very good at it." Ian said as he blinked at me. The obvious thing to do, roll my eyes.

Ian and I were talking for a couple of minutes when I looked at the time and realized we had to go.

"Nellie, Fiske we're going." I yelled, getting everyone's attention. In seconds, Nellie came downstairs and wished us farewell, and I could see her trying to keep in her tears. She was like a big sister, one that I never had. Then I realized that I might not see her again. Very moment should last a life time, considering the fact that I might not come back.

"I'm going to miss you Nellie." I whisper to her as I hugged her.

"Gonna miss you too, kiddo." Nellie replied back.

It took some time for Fiske to come down. I hugged Fiske as he whispered to me.

"I love you Ames, your parents will be proud of you. Good luck."

"Thanks Fiske, I love you too." I replied.

And with that we all left to the airport.

* * *

><p>Hours later we made it to the airport in the limousine. Which made me feel uncomfortable because, it made me look like one of the Kabras. All rich, and fancy.<p>

I could see all the girls look at Ian, it made me pissed. Once they could they see how messed in the head he is then they wouldn't be staring at him like that. They really wouldn't stare at him like that. But I couldn't help wondering if that wasn't the reason I was agitated.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Sorry I didn't update as fast as I could of. I was sick and I couldn't even get out of bed. I'm really sorry. Thanks to all the reviews to the previous chapter. If no one really minds, please review. It would help me so much. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter**

**AUniqueGirl**

**P.S.: I know I told you guys everything will start in this chapter, and as you could see, this really isn't it. But this time, I promise for sure everything would start in the next chapter. Or the one after that...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take a long time to get to New York from Boston. I could say it was a boring ride though. The airplane showed this movie, which Dan and Hammer seemed to love. A lot. I could hear them howling near the back. They seem to find this funny? It seemed boring to me. Well of course, it would be, considering the fact that it was some ninja movie. What a day it was for me.

I was sitting beside Sinead and Natalie. I could only hear about how disgusting economy class is. I swear this is her first. Not counting the time, when she and her brother stole our boarding passes.

"Ugh, this place is so disgusting. Like gross what is this?" I heard Natalie complain. I swear she complains so much that she complains about complaining.

"Natalie, that's a tissue." Sinead looked over and answered.

"Yeah, but the ones that are in our private jet, are embroidered in gold thread. So technically you can't blame me if I see something like _this _not even having a piece of gold on it." Natalie defended herself.

"Spoiled Lucian." I heard Sinead mutter beside me. I turned so I could face her direction.

"You're a Madrigal, just like me. I have to be the family peacekeeper here, and that means so do you. And our family isn't going to get over 500 years of stupid fighting between our family if you guys keep doing that." I muttered to Sinead.

"Sure, whatever, but she's still a spoiled Lucian." Sinead replied back. And for some reason, I felt suddenly defensive of Natalie.

"Come on, you don't know what she's been through. She had a messed up Mom, and stuff so never ever start talks behind any person's back. They might act in a certain way, but do you know about their life behind that person?" I defended. Sinead just gave me a weird look and got back to reading her book. I could tell that she was really thinking "_I think that she's taking this Madrigal thing a little too far_."

And you know what; I am going to take it too far. I'm going to take it as far as I can. Because of stupid fights in the world, people are dying, or struggling to live. And is a fight really worth the dying?

I turned back to Natalie, and I see her just staring at me. I think that she heard me talk with Sinead.

"Thanks Ames." Natalie said. And something I haven't seen her do for a long time, she smiled.

I smiled back, and replied, "What is family for?"

And with that, I thought about how nice Natalie's good side was. I could just tell she wasn't trying to act this time.

* * *

><p>By the time the flight ended, I was the 3rd person off the plane. I badly wanted to get of the stinking plane. And this, I mean literally. I think there was some baby on the plane that needed her diaper changed.<p>

I looked back, and waited for everyone else to get off the plane. Ugh what was taking them so long? When—I mean _if _we got back then I should really start some training course at our mansion. Then I thought. Is it because I'm a Cahill that I have to use if instead of when?

As I was thinking, Ian walked by me, and stood beside me. I could hear the sudden whispers of how hot Ian looked. And for a moment, I felt sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if Ian actually was stalked by girls.

"What are you looking at, love?" Ian asked me, snapping me to reality from my head.

"No, it's nothing." I replied hastily before walking. But before long, Ian caught up to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me again.

"No, it's nothing, I swear." I answered back.

"Okay then. How was your ride then?" He asked me instead.

"My plane ride was weird. I could hear Dan and Hamilton laughing their heads off. I swear everyone got pissed at them. Oh, and let's see how many times the flight attendant came and told them to shut up?" I asked, laughing.

Ian chuckled, and replied back.

"I bet you mine's was worse than yours, love. Hamilton and Dan were sitting right next to me. And to answer that question of yours, I think the flight attendant came over around 75 times."

"You really counted?" I asked him.

"Well, there was nothing better to do." Ian answered back.

"LOL." I simply replied. Then I heard a voice calling me from ahead.

"Yo, Lovebirds come over here, now!" I heard Ned call us, "The limo arrived to pick us up."

"Didn't expect that Fiske would actually send us a limo. A taxi sure, but definitely not a limo." I muttered to Ian.

"Well, we better catch up then." Ian said.

"Race." I declared.

"Trust me, I'm going to beat you." Ian remarked.

"You sure?" I asked him before running, committed to beating him.

* * *

><p>An hour later that, we arrived to the place Fiske had here in New York. It was a mansion too. One just smaller than Grace's. I personally didn't like it.<p>

I fetched the key from my purse, and got the door opened. Then I, got everyone to the living room as soon as we came here.

"Kay so, simple rules, we stay here for the night, and then we go to the Empire State Building around an hour before closing time. I remember Fiske telling me that we should make it there as soon as we can." I reminded them.

"Everyone understands, right?" Dan asked one last time. No showed any indication that they didn't get it, so I lead them to the dorms that we had upstairs. I still remember this place from as soon as we finished the clue hunt. But I still didn't like it.

In less than hour, everyone got cleaned up; unpacked their things and got downstairs for dinner. At least half of us were 18. It would work then, and no one would suspect a thing. Okay, they will suspect something, but then, one of the Lucians could make up some lie. It was good.

"What do you guys want?" I asked as I crowded over the refrigerator.

"Breakfast for Dinner." I heard Dan blurt out, and I was immediately reminded of our parents.

"What, why would have breakfast for lunch?" Reagan asked.

"It's our Cahill tradition." I answered. I got help from Dan as we worked to fetch all the ingredients to make-pancakes!

"Wow, they work fast." I heard Madison whisper to Hamilton. I could tell, all the surrounding people agreed. And that was true; we finished, in less than 30 minutes. The flipping part took regular time, but Dan and I were doing it at once, and we took the ingredients really fast, so that's probably why.

I added the last of the chocolate chips on the pancake, and joined everyone at the table, once the pancake was done.

"Wow, you cook as well as Nellie, love. I could even say better." Ian complimented. I just turned crimson red.

"Of course you would say that, because, it's Amy, but, I have to say, this does taste really good." Ned and Ted complimented.

"Thanks guys." I thanked.

That was the last of the conversation we had. And with that, we brushed our teeth, and finally went to much needed sleep after a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all the reviews. Thanks a lot. It just convinced me to go on and finish the not finished. But I hope I update really fast. I'll also try to write more and make them longer.<strong>

**Until the Next Chapter**

**Peace**

**AUniqueGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All of us got up late the next day. I brushed my teeth, making sure they were all pearly and white. I quickly brushed my hair, and got downstairs to eat breakfast. I felt like gravity was stronger in the morning and was pushing me down, urging me to sleep. I didn't feel like doing anything. Not even eating. Thinking about that really reminded about Nellie. I miss her. Her blasted music. (Never thought I'd actually think that.) And her mad cooking skills. I wished that she got to come with me. So badly.

I quietly crept down the stairs and got some cereal out of the box, and got in a dark, medium-sized bowl. Then I went to the fridge to grab a carton of milk. I got myself some cookies for a light snack. Then, I started to eat my cereal. Like it was a normal day, in a normal family, for a normal girl. But then again, I'm not a normal girl. I live in a cursed family, and I can't do anything about it. Except live through everything and hopefully survive. Hopefully.

I woke up at ten and the time when Ian came down was at 12. Its technically brunch time.

"Good afternoon." I greeted him. He grunted back what seemed like good morning love. So this is how he is in the morning. I see.

"So this is how it is in the morning for a Kabra." I teased him.

"Pretty much, love." He replied back.

"Don't call me that." I complained.

"No can do. This is a habit." Ian told me back.

"Well than, maybe it's a bad habit." I told him back.

"No, maybe it's not. You'll grow fond to the nickname. You already are, you just won't admit it." Ian said. That was true. _Wait; what was I thinking. _Stupid. I'm not going to admit it though. Never. I decided to change the subject.

"Help me prepare brunch." I said. Notice how I didn't ask.

"Whatever you say love." He replied. I knew nothing is going to make him stop using that nick name, so I just rolled my eyes.

"We're making French toast. Can you get the bread and milk?" I asked Ian.

"Sure, love."

While he was taking the bread and milk out of the refrigerator, I heard him complain,

"How come you have like 200 different kinds of bread here? Even we don't have much. Well, now. We used to before. " Ian first asked, than admitted.

"We not turning out like you guys are we?" I asked.

"No, not at all. " Ian sarcastically, "Now, what, bread do I get?" He asked.

"Get a random one." I told him.

"What if tastes horrible though?" Ian asked me, technically whining.

"Kay, then, just get the Italian bread." I randomly said.

"Okay, then." Ian said, still in doubt.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked him, "Just to let you know, I am perfectly sane. I know Italian bread, would be perfect for French toast." I told him.

"Well, it's called French toast, shouldn't we use French bread?" Ian asked me. I sighed. Brit boy, is wrong.

"Does it matter?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He replied back.

"Whatever." I replied back, "Get whatever bread seems good to you." I told him. No point of wasting my breath on a small matter. I saw him as he took out the Italian bread.

"Wow, Ian." I simply said.

"Well, love, you did say you were sane." Ian replied, noticing that he didn't my nickname for a long time. Not that I cared. A lot. I didn't say anything for a long time.

"You miss my nickname, love." He concluded. Like he read my mind. He knew me so well. But I don't think that I know him at all. He walked over. And did something I never expected. He kissed me. Nothing like Korea, though. His soft lips pressed against mine. It tasted sweet. I didn't realize it though, until long after, but I was kissing him back. Million fireworks exploded, deep down in my stomach. I think I was trying to keep it in me. Yet, out of all places, I didn't know why, I felt it in deep in my stomach. But it felt good.

"I'm going to wake everyone up, love." Ian said, after he broke away.

"Uhh, sure" I replied dumbly.

Ian smiled, and winked at me, and in a flash, he left. It made me wonder if I really did love him.

* * *

><p>Hours after, everyone got up, and got ready for breakfast, I was getting ready to go to the Empire State Building. After all, Fiske emailed me this morning, asking me if I actually go there yet.<p>

I called up for everyone to come over to the family room. It was weird thinking that, Cahills would actually one day, stay in a family room without fighting. What a surprise!

"Okay, so today, we are all going to the Empire State Building. I have the coin. If you think that I have an idea about this trip, then you are wrong. I actually have no idea, why we are here. Any questions?" I asked, after quickly briefing what I know as to why we're even here. No one said anything, so I guessed they didn't have any questions.

"We will go by taxi. I called for one, Sinead, and Natalie are coming with me. Than as we leave, by 20 minutes, Ian use your phone and call another taxi. I don't want to make them suspicious about why we need 3 taxis. "I said, before continuing, "Ian, you'll go with Hamilton, and Dan, and then Jonah can go with Reagan and Madison. Call your limo, Jonah. Besides it's not going to be for long. Only for 5 minutes."

"Everyone understood, right?" I asked them all.

"Or we can all just come in my limo, dawgs." I heard Jonah say.

"Or we can do that. But what about your messed up, need-an-ear-check, fans."

" My fans are not messed up in the head or need an ear check. They are all the best fans a super-star like me can have. Screw Justin Bieber, and his fans, they should all listen to me. One song…." Jonah would have kept bragging on, but then we stopped him. Just in time.

"Okay then, if they aren't going to kill us, and if none of them are Vespers, then… let's go. " I said.

"What about the taxi you already called." Ian asked me. He had an amused glint in his eyes.

"They have no caller ID, do they?"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, all of us are on Jonah's limo, cruising in style. The five minutes were possibly the best moments of the ride ever. The limo had a flat screen TV and was showing over a thousand channels. It was pure entertainment. We had all sorts of food and exotic drinks. It was peaceful, considering what we were going to face after.<p>

As soon as we arrived at the Empire State Building, we totally forgot about how famous Jonah was. He didn't really act like he was all that anymore, so technically, we all just jumped out of the car, before, he was almost floating in the sea of girls. Annoyingly messed-up girls that all probably got real hearing problems and were thinking Jonah's music, was the best ever.

"Amy, Hammer, Ian! HELP!" I heard Jonah scream from what seemed to be the east side of the Sea of Girls. What I officially called this now.

I looked around evenly to see the faces, all of different eye colours, different hair, different clothes, but all girls. I thought at first, that since I was looking for a boy, it would be easy, but then, after searching for him, for practically hours, we all gave up.

After the girls, one of the girls taking Jonah along with her, we were in the air- conditioned limo, just wondering the one that turned to several mysteries the Cahills needed to solve.

"Do you think those girls were Vespers?" Reagan asked.

"Well, who else would have done that?" Ian asked her in return.

"Well, you don't know, they could just be those dumb kidnappers, that take him away for ransom. Or those people that just feel like meeting him would be really like a life time achievement. I'm just saying that he is just a dog. Those kidnappers would probably bring him back as soon that they would realize who he really is." Madison commented.

"Yo, Maddi, no one calls my Best Friend a dog." Hamilton was telling Madison.

"Well, your point? Can't believe I'm saying this, but really, we all want him home." Madison told Hamilton. After that, it was all nothing but silence, with no one daring to break it. We all stayed there, pondering about two questions. Where was he? And who were the people that kidnapped him

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that I updated kind of late. Microsoft wasn't working, but now it works again. YAY! Most people thought that Empire State Building was coming up, sorry it didn't, but hoped you liked the surprise I gave you.<p>

Until Next Time,

AUniqueGirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We got home, but then we decided that we should probably go to the Empire State Building. Well, not everyone agreed. I think you might already know who could go against this.

"I think we should start searching him!" I told them.

"I agree with you love." Ian said.

"But the thing is can you tell the police? What if the Vespers took him?" Ned pointed out.

"Yeah, but we haven't even told Fiske, he probably has more resources then the police." Natalie commented.

"Yeah, for one thing, what if the access is granted at the Empire State Building isn't granted when Jonah isn't here?" I asked.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen." Ian commented.

"I don't think we should continue to go to the Empire State Building." I said once more.

"But, let's just say, we actually do go, who knows, we might find the answers to where Jonah actually is." Sinead said logically.

"She does have a point, love." Ian said.

I thought about what Sinead said. Then, I thought about what Fiske would do. I couldn't think of it, so I called him instead. I wondered if everyone would go against it, so I went to my bedroom and decided to call him there.

"Well, I'll just go to bed. I don't feel well. My tummy's kind of aching." I mentioned.

"Do you want me to get you water, love?" Ian asked me.

"Uh… no its okay. I'll think manage, once I get a good night's rest. "I told him back.

"Okay then." Ian said in doubt.

I quickly and quietly got to my room. I shut the door, trying not to make a big noise. For moment, I tried to hear, what they were saying. I heard nothing. I waited for a few moments. I think they were waiting for me to get into bed. Ted, having super hearing skills, he probably never heard the springs of the bed, it makes that squeaky noise. They were suspicious of me. I went to my bed, and sat down, making sure the springs of the bed were heard. I like beds like this though, because if there was actually was springy sound, then it means, that it's more bouncy, and who doesn't want bouncy beds?

I lay down, resting my head on the pillow, lying there, just thinking. I decided if calling Fiske was a great idea. I don't even know if he is at the mansion back in Attleboro.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, and the door slowly open. In came, Ian.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I just needed to sleep a little." I said.

"I wonder what happened to Jonah." Ian asked me.

"That's what I need to sleep about." I blurted out, immediately hoping that I didn't say that. I quickly added something to make it look totally like what I meant and not this.

"I don't mean like dreaming about him. I mean about what I should do. In the world, do you know about how many tensions there is? That's why, to step away from the tension, I need some sleep." I think I said some pretty good cover up. Not that I covered up anything, I just added some things that were true, that I didn't add before.

"Okay then, but I think we should go now." Ian told me. It seems he bought the story. Not that there is anything to buy.

"Where?" I asked him back.

"To the Empire State Building." Ian told me.

"Wait, why? We should be instead searching for Jonah! It seems like I'm the only one who cares to know where he is." I told him, blinded by my rage. I don't want to sound bossy, but they should know that I am the leader. My rules stay in play at all time.

"Well, what if the answer is at the Empire State Building? If we went earlier, would have Jonah been kidnapped? Maybe not. Maybe Fiske already knew danger was coming behind us, and that's why he wanted us to hurry. But now, I guess that if we head over to the Empire State Building, we might at least get some answers." Ian pointed out.

"Well, you have a point there?"

"Great, its 5:00. We still have some time to get to the Empire State Building, and do all the stuff we need to do. Thanks, love" Ian said, and with that he left. Seconds later, I heard his crystal-clear, deep British voice in the hallway.

"Guys, we're heading for the Empire State Building."

I guess he was sent by everyone else to come and persuade me to join them and go to the Empire State Building. Whatever. Let's just go there anyway.

I fetched the coin from the night table that was beside my bed, and since it was summer, I got into some shorts and a red t-shirt. I went to the hallway and quickly checked if my hair was presentable to the public, which it was, and then arrived by the doorstep as the first one there. What do you know, the whole family wanted to go badly to the State Building, but who ended up at the doorstep first?

"You guys better hurry up, or else I would just leave without you!" I shouted, making sure that I got everyone to hear and to let them know that I would no doubt in reality do that if they were too late.

And after 5 minutes, everyone was ready. As we were walking to the limo, Hamilton asked me.

"Would you have really left us, if we took too long?"

"Oh yeah, I would of." I stated, straight-forward as could be toward Hamilton.

We didn't need to drive far from the mansion to get to the Empire State Building, only 5 minutes so we actually made it this time.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to the limo driver and I walked over to the lobby doors of the Empire State Building to catch up with everyone else. I ran, to a reasonable pace, before I heard footsteps behind me.

I was thinking it was probably someone else that was in a hurry to get to the Empire State Building. Then I was suspicious, so I casually turned around. It was the limo driver. Then I looked closely and realized that he wasn't the normal limo driver, he was a substitute. That's when he noticed me, and then I turned around and sped back with the other Cahills.

I turned to see his expression turn and turn evil in less than one second. It was freaky. I turned around again, and that's when the limo driver turned into a monster. I didn't know what the hell happened, but the limo driver wasn't even a human anymore.

I ran toward the lobby doors that led to the Empire State Building. That's when the Cahills all turned around and was surprised at the outburst of me bursting into the lobby.

"Guys, the limo driver. He's chasing us. I thanked him, and then I left. But then he seemed really angry and started to follow me. And then next thing you know, out of the blue, he turned into a monster!" I said breathlessly.

"Calm down, love. You were imagining." Ian said in a calming, which was surprising, when the love of your life just said some alarming news. Wait, did I just say that he was into me? That's not possible.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you were just dreaming Ames." Hamilton reassured me.

As soon as he said that, he turned around and saw the huge monster and had a terrified look on his face.

"G-G-Guys look around." Hamilton stuttered, which was a surprise for a big, hunky dude. Everyone listened and thought it might be something that actually existed, but when the rest of the Cahills turned around, they saw something, that didn't exist. It only did in Dreamland.

And that's when everyone started running. Heading straight for the lobby desk, I guess the rest of us were hoping to get the coin to the lobby desk, and tell them who we were. It was easy to tell that no one else in that building actually saw this creature, which was once our limo driver.

"Where should we go? He seems to follow us everywhere we go. And he's big, so he can hurt us more once he catches us." Ned declared, as if we didn't know that. But like everyone else, I didn't know what to do next, and we were all terrified and blinded into making the right, or wrong choices, depending on who you are.

I looked around the lobby, trying to seek anything that would serve as a weapon and buy us some time. That's when I spotted the pen. It was unusual, and no one would think of it as a weapon, until I heard a voice in my head, like an older man's voice, it could have been my father.

"_Click the top of the pen, you would find the weapon you seek."_

So I did what I was told, in my head I might add. I secretively went over and saw the pen glint under the light. That gave me another idea I could work for. I grabbed the pen, and positioned it in the air, so it would create the light, that reflected under the ceiling light, that blinded the monster's eyes the moment it turned around at me. I got us some time and decided to experiment what would result when I clicked the top of the pen.

And, that's when the genius voice in my head, gave me a real weapon I could use to save us. A sword that balanced well in my hand. Now I just need a chance to use it, and know that I'm going to win. I got over to Ian, who was finding a way to distract the monster, yet very well failing.

"Ian, get all the others and distract the monster. Really hard. Try your best." I told him.

"Got it, love."

I saw him gather everyone and distract the monster, making faces at it and teasing it. That's when I saw Ted, and I was really glad and jealous at the same time that at least he didn't witness the pure hideous creature that we were battling.

I brought the sword, and then in a swift one motion, cut its tail. He turned around in pain, to see who actually cut his _beloved_ tail, but by then he turned into ash. I looked into everyone's eyes, making sure we just all saw what we actually did here.

"We could came tomorrow, guys. We wouldn't have needed to go through this." But, I had that grin on my face that proved we accomplished a lot. We only proved once again Cahills could do anything, and succeed. Next moment, we were all hugging each other, in celebration of the victory, of the battle.

"Well played, my heroes."

And that's when we all turned around to face the elevator.

* * *

><p>Hey , once again. I had the chicken pox, this time, but I hope this wait wasn't as long as the other one. Thanks so much once again for the reviews, but I am asking you, please review. It would make me have fireworks in my tummy and I would feel so good, and I would update way more earlier.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I turned around, startled by the voice. It was a male voice, like the one in my head, but more high pitch. They could have been… brothers. They were all in a row, twelve powerful looking people, all in a certain pattern but something I couldn't catch up.

"Who are you?" I asked bravely, not stuttering, which surprised me, because I usually did stutter, and especially in front of people I didn't know.

"Yeah, who are you guys, and why do you give me the feeling like you know what just happened here?" Hamilton asked, supporting me and backing me up. I could see one of the men, from another corner talking to another woman, and I could see that later they were both chuckling. I could see the one in the center laughing to them too. I guess they were talking about something Hamilton just said. Which I don't know how it was funny.

"We're here to meet you. You are the Cahills, right?" He asked us. We were astounded, were these the people Fiske expected us to meet? These people were older than us. Not that I was scared of these people or anything, but really meeting with these people?

"Are these the people, your uncle meant for us to meet?" Ian asked me, part whispering, so everyone else on our side could hear, but I'm pretty sure the other people heard too. I didn't think any of us cared. It didn't surprise me when the man in the center answered.

"Yes, we are the people your Fiske told us too meet. I guess you did not expect any of us. "The man continued speaking.

"We weren't told to meet anyone, we were told to give a gold coin to the lobby manger and tell him we're the Cahills." Reagan told them. I turned around immediately, as soon as everyone else had, making a warning face at her. We all turned around at the same time to face the twelve people again.

"Well what the gold coin was a signal to meet us?" One of the ladies from the man's side, asked us.

"Well, we would have been led somewhere to meet these people, right? Like some sort of secret place that's cover is the Empire State Building." Sinead pointed out. The lady just got owned.

Just then the place that was once silent was into full busy state again, just like the Empire State Building should be. But no one asked questions. Why was the Empire State Building a mess in the first place? What happened to the lobby manger? Is he okay? Nope, no questions asked, and I had a hunch… wait, I know for sure that these twelve, powerful looking people, were actually powerful and were responsible for the explanation.

"Well, we all know that you saw what happened in that lobby, not so long ago. So tell us, since you're one of us, what just happened there, and why are you guys here, when we didn't even request for you to come or Fiske tell us anything about you?"

"I swear on River Styx that we will tell you, just not here. Do you have the gold coin?" He asked us.

"Uh, yeah but what does-"I asked, before he interrupted me.

"Good, now that will help you get across to Olympus, for you being the first time. We created this new system, so now every time you come to Olympus, you'll need to bring the coin." The Man said. And with that, he went through a hallway, I didn't even know was a hallway.

"Swear on River Styx? Going to Olympus? I thought that didn't exist. Tell me we aren't with crazy people." Natalie whined, and said something true. Were we with crazy people?

"You never even told us your names?" I said.

"Well, it's not like you never said your names?" Another woman responded.

"Well, you already know that we're the Cahills, so you probably know our first names and last names." Ian pointed out.

"Last names ? I thought that you were the Cahills?" A man asked, from the group of twelve.

"We are, it just that the last name applies to only two of us." I said, and then added, "One of them is me, and the other one is my brother, obviously." I needed to add that. Just needed to. In a couple more minutes, we would finally arrive at the place 'Olympus' they were talking about. The only one I know about though is the one in Greek myths.

"We're here." The main man, (the one I was talking about in the beginning, yeah that one), said. He looked over toward me, and gestured me forward. That's when I noticed it, the coin sort of had a key hole sort of, and the coin fit into it. I went forward, right next to the key hole, and gently place the coin in. It glowed, before having the two parts of the door, separate.

The coin fell to the ground, where I picked it up, and quickly walked forward to meet with everyone else. As soon as I saw Olympus, I was shocked.

I looked to a random man from the group of twelve.

"Um… are we even in the Empire State Building?" I asked.

"We're on the 600th floor." He answered.

"But I thought there were 102 floors?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Well, that's what the humans teach you."

I was just there, baffled. This dude was telling me there was a secret 600th floor, and that it was Olympus. Impossible. Well then again, the Cahills have been fighting for 500 years and there were famous people involved, and yet it was kept a secret. Just then, all these other questions began to pop up. What about the other floors? What happens there? Who are these people? Are these the people Fiske wanted us to meet? I swear that couldn't be possible. It really can't be possible.

Olympus was technically was like the Acropolis of Athens, except, it looked way cooler and there was clouds everywhere. Well, if I told you it was in the sky, you probably might be thinking it was all white and fluffy and you could picture this place to be where gods lived. But, it wasn't that. It was all black and there was thunder and lightning everywhere. It was starting to freak me out. Beside me I could see Ian was mirroring my exact expression. I tapped him on his shoulder and asked/ whispered to him.

"Do you have any weapons? We are going into something fishy, I could smell it." I told him.

"You've got that right. I could actually smell fish though. To answer your question though, you really shouldn't have underestimated me. I have two dart guns up my sleeve and a knife in my heel of my shoe. Do I need to mention Natalie?" He asked me later. I should have known too.

"Well we've got a long day ahead of us."

"We better get this through with then." Ian said. And I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I hope it will do for now. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed those reviews. Thanks to all the reviewers, and I do hope you review for this chapter as well. PLZZZZ?<p>

Unitil the next chapter

AUniqueGirl


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With no weapons, yet a still advantage in number in people with ten, against twelve, but we have the Holts who technically don't really count as one person because they have the strength of ten each, I was trying to find a way to escape. This seriously didn't seem right, and I would rather take my chances trying to leave, then staying and seeing what they had to say. Although I would want to see what they wanted to show us, and hear what they were going to tell us.

We were nearing the entrance. Above the arched doorway were the letters, carved out of marble, 'OLYMPUS'. I noticed the doors were glowing as they opened.

The inside had rich golden walls, and had, huge thrones, which seemed odd to me because these people were not giants. But then, as if the day couldn't get any stranger, other than battling a monster, followed by meeting twelve unknown people, and then going to some secret 600th floor to meet their lair or something, I saw each of the twelve people turn from regular humans to giants, and each sitting at their thrones.

"Okay, so now that we got to your Olympus, tell us who each of you people are. What are your names, where you're from, everything. Now. "Sinead demanded, in a very sassy tone that can't be refused to answer, for sure.

"To start off, we are all Greek. I am Zeus, God of the Sky and all Mortals, and King to the Gods. Beside me is Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Family, and that's Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. There's Aphrodite, the Love and Beauty goddess. Beside her is the God of War, Ares. There's Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, then Apollo, God of the Sun, Archery, and Music. There's Artemis, Goddess of Maiden Huntresses, and the Moon. Here's Hermes, God of Messengers, and the God of Wine, Dionysus. Down there is Hephateus, God of Metal and Working. Finally my brother Poseidon, God of Sea, and today you are lucky because you get to see my other brother, Hades God of Death and Lord of the Underworld." Zeus said all at once.

"Yeah right, you're telling us that you guys are gods, and goddess. Mental." Natalie said.

"Think about it Nat, we fight a monster, meet twelve people that turn into giants automatically with magic, and there's a 600th floor to add on to that." I reasoned.

"Which I'm just saying is Magic, which doesn't exist." Natalie said back.

"I assure you that we are saying the truth. I swear of River Styx." Athena promised.

"Is that the one in the Underworld?" Sinead asked suddenly.

"Yes that's the one." Athena answered back.

"They probably are saying the truth. Swearing on River Styx is the biggest promise they can make. They swore on dead people's dreams and wishes that didn't get fulfilled." Sinead told us. I caught out of the corner of my eye, Athena listening to Hermes saying something in her ear. She just smiled as if she heard something that made her feel proud. I'm pretty sure she did hear something that is making her heart swell.

"Okay then, Sinead. I only believe it because you said it. If they end up lying then watch what's going to happen. It's going to be dirty business. "Natalie hesitatingly agreed.

"But that still doesn't answer our question. Why are we here?" Madison asked.

Beside me, Ian still didn't say anything.

"You're in shock just as much as I am, aren't you." I asked him.

"Well at least I'm not alone in this.' Then he winked. He looks so adorable doing that. This time for once I smile back. Thinking about it now, and something totally of topic, I am glad no one found about the kiss.

"Well you are here, because we are both in need of help. You need Jonah, and we need to stop the Titans. And they are interconnected in a way. You see we have found new research that the kidnappers of Jonah, which to say are the Vespers, discovered the Titans, and to technically blackmailed them, Vespers forced the Titans to work with them, and that lead to Jonah being kidnapped. We can help you with that. But in return we need help too." Athena explained.

"Gladly, anything that we can help, but what would you possibly need?" I asked.

"There's a prophecy that 7 kids of the Roman and Greek gods, will have to join forces and stop Gaea from awakening." Athena said.

"And that has to involve us because?" Reagan questioned.

"Sorry to break it to you this way, but, you're our kids." Ares said bluntly.

"Uh, yeah right. You must mistake us for someone else, but we already have parents. Well in my case, until I was seven." Dan exclaimed. And he's got a right to, because apparently if they were our parents, then why would they ditch us.

"Uh sorry for his manners, but we're not your kids. We had nothing to do with you till now." I explained.

"We knew this is the reaction that we were going to receive, so I guess everyone needs a separate talk with their parents and then get to know the real story, before you go to any conclusions. " Apollo said. So I waited until some god that thought they were mine and Dan's parents, were going to talk to us.

That when we saw Hades, inch towards me, and Ian. That's when he stepped away. Then I realized he was going to Aphrodite. So his mom is Aphrodite. For once that gave me relief that he wasn't related to the person who killed my parents which now I am wondering if they are my parents.

"I bet you're taking this all in and in shock." Hades said.

"No actually I'm used to weird and heart shattering stuff. I'm just glad my friends aren't related to the masterminds that killed my parents." I said honestly, gesturing to Ian and Natalie while Aphrodite was commenting on their outfits.

That's when Dan caught up to us.

"I still have no idea what is going on, and I really have the sudden urge of escaping here and going to the arcade where they have the best video games." Dan said in a rush.

"Well Dan, I can show the arcade of Olympus." Hades said.

"You guys have an arcade here? Awesome!" Dan exclaimed, really loud so everyone would hear.

"Yeah, he is crazy like that." I told him. That's when I realized something weird.

"How did you know Dan's name?" I asked Hades.

"Well for one, I keep watch on you and Dan. Just like everyone's parents here. "Hades said.

"You mean you saw everything? Like the Clue Hunt, and when Mom and Dad died? And when Irina, and Lester, and Grace died, you saw? "I asked in a hurry.

"Unfortunately I had to see everything." Hades continued.

"Then why didn't you tell me and Dan about this till now. Couldn't you have said something, anything before?" I asked.

"I couldn't. I swore on River Styx." He replied back, just as we turned around the hallway, and saw Dan running to the now visible arcade.

"What was the promise?" I asked him.

"I already made a promise that I wouldn't have kids, along with Poseidon and Zeus, but then we all broke the promise and hid all of you away. We made this promise back when World War II happened. We caused the war. "Then he started chuckling before continuing.

"It was my children against Poseidon's and Zeus' so then they won and got me to swear of River Styx. But then as you know we all had children we couldn't raise or else they would get turned against their parents, or get killed. So we left them with their human parents." Hades explained, "I couldn't bare that happening with my kids, so I did the safest thing; leave you and Dan with Hope, and her new husband, Arthur. " Hades finished.

"Wow. Now I am in shock. Fiske gave us the answer to a question we never even knew we should ask. And I found my real dad. But why did you have to make the promise?" I asked in doubt.

"There was prophecy; it was said before you were born. It was said that a child of the Big Three, would be responsible for saving us, or destroying us. So it was better to prevent that and not have any kids." He asked.

"I'm still angry." He gave a questioning look. So I continued.

"Even though, you were sucked into this promise, none of the other gods were. They could have told the Cahill, right? "I questioned.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He simply replied. I felt there was something I was really supposed to know, so it was better not to pry him open. So instead, I changed the subject, and apologized.

"I'm sorry; Dan isn't here to listen to all of this. He should be here rather than frolicking in the arcade." I said.

"I guess I'll tell him later. I mean, even if our time is done, at least I can talk to Dan in his sleep."

"You can communicate with him in his sleep?" I asked Hades.

"Yep, pretty much, but I can't disclose how I do it, until later, because then every demi-god can do it, and probably will." Hades said, which just reminded me of something Athena said.

"We're here because a prophecy. Care to explain what it's about?" I asked.

"Well, see even in the past, the Greeks and Romans weren't best friends, and there were constantly disagreements between us. For several millenniums, we were non- existent to each other. None of our children, on both sides, said a word about the other. But now that Gaea has woken, the Oracle of Delphi said the prophecy required seven demi-gods on both sides, to work together, and ultimately stop Gaea. At the moment we are afraid we haven't gotten to all our children, so we talked to Fiske, and that's how we got to you." Hades explained in a long paragraph.

As we were walking down the hallway, we skidded to a sudden halt when a cloud of air came before us, and we were standing in front of us, was Hermes.

"This, Amy is a way of messaging any demi-god or Olympian. In a magical sort of way." Hermes explained. I guess I looked freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't, the last time you see this Olympian, would be at the Throne room, and next thing you know, you see him standing in the hallway.

"Right." I said in a hesitant way. And with that he disappeared.

"We should probably make it back to the Throne room." I told Hades.

"Let's go."

Hey, sorry I updated late again. I was really busy with projects,(I know, on the last week of school!) And then we went to a sleepover, so I couldn't work then either. Thanks to all who reviewed though. This is for you.

AUniqueGirl


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By, around whatever time it was, everyone came, and their parents, sat back on the thrones. Guess they like showing what power they have around us. Being a Cahill that went through the Clue Hunt at the age of fourteen, I took the message that they wanted to show that they were the ones in power, not us, but when you think about it, we do have the power. Depends, on the enemy though. If they are as bad as they seem, then we both technically not in power, but them.

"Well, now that you actually know the true story, I will send you to Camp Half- Blood, where you will train to become brave warriors, and finally go with the rest of the half-bloods and fight war against the Titans, and hopefully win. " Zeus said.

"Okay, but when we go to war what will you do?" Ian asked. It was something that I hadn't really taken into account for.

"We will try our best to win with our fight with Gaea, but our win will depend on your fight with her minions. We are in the currently in search for Gaea's lair which is we are suspecting is in Los Angeles, which, Hermes here is going to search deeper into." Athena said.

"Good to know, Mom." Ned said, in a happy tone. So the Starlings godly parent is Athena. I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean look at them, look how smart they are. Then a question dawned to me.

"Isn't Jonah a demi-god? Then who is his godly parent?" I asked. The expressions on their faces showed that they were fed up with the questions, but then again, they were the ones who, for one, brought us here in the first place, and gave us the chance to ask questions, we never knew we should ask. I mean they were the ones who kept secrets from their kids, so when the secret is uncovered, they should expect the questions.

"He is my son; after all, I am the God of Music. Someone as big as Jonah Wizard, obviously would be my son." Apollo spoke.

"Why would they specifically catch him though, I mean, he isn't really… a person worthy to kidnap. Even I have more money them him." Natalie said.

"Natalie, it's not 'have', it's 'had'". Ian corrected.

"Oh… I knew that." Natalie said in a deflated tone.

"Oh, come on, she is as rich as we are. And we are not the penniless orphans, now are we. "I said, just to cheer her up, but face it, nothing could hide the fact that she was poor, and coming soon, bankrupt. But at least she has us right?

"Let's get to the point here though. Jonah is a Madrigal, but he doesn't have the information that I do. I mean the confidential information. So is he somehow targeted, or did they just want to target a random Cahill, in hopes for the rest to come. "I asked again.

"We believe, that they were in hopes to take a random Cahill, and I believe that since, you all would be finding a way to get him out, they would target Fiske next, considering he has the real power over you, holds more information than you and isn't a demi-god, making it easy to kidnap him." Athena reasoned.

"So, after training, we should split into half, protecting Fiske and the rest go after Gaea." Sinead said.

"No, they would expect that, I would know, I was a bad guy once. We will have to find a way, to say… get another group to protect him while the rest of us go after, Gaea?" Ian finally said, in doubt towards the ladies and lords sitting on their thrones.

"No problem" said Hera, the same time Dionysus said. "No way."

"What we are seriously not going to actually protect him or something. Don't you think we have better things to do, then spend time on the old haggler?" Dionysus asked.

"You are talking about my uncle." I protested.

"He knows us even better than we know ourselves, he has the information we can't lose. And besides, for you spending time means terrorizing our kids at camp." Hera said.

"Well, you should know there is an art for terrorizing kids. Finding out what they all hate whatever the thing or person it is, and just put one and one together to make two…"Dionysus explained further on.

"That isn't an art, stupid." Apollo said back.

"Well, I guess we're not the only family who could hold a grudge. They sure do hate each other." Sinead whispered to my ear.

"I wish we could just leave, and pretend this never happened, but I wonder how the council of lords and ladies are going to take it."

"They are going to be offended, and angry." Sinead replied back. "I am sure of it."

"Thanks for warning me. I probably would have left."

"They have mad skills, with, and without magic. Imagine Ares with a sword. And he's training. Imagine how gruesome that would be." Hamilton said.

"I can't even imagine it." I replied back. Because to tell you the truth, I didn't really care, at least one person beat him in something. Like sword fighting or something.

We all turned back to the people who were just done fighting. I would expect Aphrodite to do something about it. I would expect everyone to do something. If I were Zeus, I would just tell them to do the fighting outside. Or even better. Turn back into humans and order them to fight in the public.

"I'm afraid that's not really possible." I looked up to see Hades, telling me that.

"How come?"

"You will see soon."

Hades, and myself all turned our attention back to Zeus, who was speaking.

"Now, take this back door, and you will find yourself by in front of the entrance, of your new Camp, Camp Half-Blood!"

"Good Luck, my kids might terrorize the rest of you." Ares warned us.

And with that, each of us stepped through the front door, and we travelled through magic, to Camp Half-Blood. It didn't take long to reach the entrance. Barely seconds. The ride did make me feel woozy.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Sinead finally spoke up, after the silence, of basically not knowing what to do next.

"I know right, travelling through magic is fast easy, and everyone can do it."

Everyone turned around, to see a teenage boy, perhaps around my age. And was obviously a part of this camp. He looked okay, I mean like a regular teenage boy too, until I saw hairy legs, and he's probably dying his hair colour or something, because his leg hair is grey. And very bushy. Then I saw his feet. Or supposed feet, because he had hooves instead of feet.

"I'm Grover, and as you can see I am a satyr. And before you say, I'm part donkey; I will correct you by saying I'm part goat."

"We weren't going to say that. I could tell you are a goat, because of the horns on your head, I haven't heard of a donkey having horns."

"Thank you…" Grover left hanging because he didn't know Ian's name.

"Ian. Ian Kabra. We're the new campers of Camp Half-Blood" Ian answered for us.

"Please tell me we don't have to wear those hideous shirts. I don't know if they even are shirts." Natalie begged. That's a first

"You're an Aphrodite kid. The cabin somehow styled their camp shirt into something… better than what I am wearing." Grover managed.

"Good, because that is the most hideous thing I have seen. I could see better on Amy. She so far has the worst style ever. Until you came." Natalie said. My expression, well my mouth was in a shape of an 'O'. That was just offensive.

"Uh, you know I'm right here."

"I know." Natalie said. And all I had to do is just roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Uh, sorry for our cousin's behavior, she's technically raised this way." Reagan said.

"Yeah, well you can introduce me in the camp along with everyone else." Grover said.

"Hold on, what are we to expect inside there?" I asked.

"I don't know." Grover replied.

* * *

><p>Hello, again. I know I'm slow at this. Flame me all you want, I think I could take it in now.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW, I'm BEGGING YOU!

THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO DID


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When I first stepped into the Camp, it surprisingly looked like a regular camp, except, it had campers learning how to sword-fight, and a rock climbing wall, with nothing but lava pouring from the top, but then again, it's nothing unusual at Camp Half-Blood right?

Grover led us through students learning archery and students also learning about hand- to- hand combat. I can't believe that we would be actually using these skills someday, to fight for the gods, I mean; you would expect them to have more power. Everyone was staring at us like they were expecting us. We were used to this happening to us at Cahill meeting, so we walked straight along, through the meadows and finally got to a clearing.

"Welcome to Camp- Half Blood." Grover yelled, spreading his hands out and gesturing to the open fields.

"This place would be perfect for practise, don't you think, Madi?" Hamilton asked his sister.

"Yeah, I guess so, but wouldn't we have to have referees, they have to be strong enough to break us apart. " Madison reasoned.

"Then we could get your siblings, from Ares cabin to break you guys up, their, your half- brothers, and half- sisters, they would no doubt that they would have the same strength as you." Grover said, "Now if you can excuse me, there are some Aphrodite daughters I need to see."

He walked off on us, leaving us stranded on unfamiliar territory.

"Okay, I think we need to the Camp Director of this thing, anyone has any idea who he is?" Ned asked.

"I'm here." A man said, walking in front of us.

"Dionysus!" Everyone said, surprised.

"Yes, Yes, I am the Camp Director, and I see Grover left you unattended. Doesn't matter now, Cahills, I will lead you to your Cabins, and just relax until the Campfire begins. Okay, Ned you mind, running to the rocks and back, in less than 20 seconds?" Dionysus asked.

"But Dion…" Ted started to explain.

"No one says my name down here, names are dangerous, you better call me Mr. D, and address me be 'sir'. Understand?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes, sir." We all replied in unison.

"Good, now you were about to say something, Ned?" Mr. D asked.

"It's Ted, and I can't see, so… "

"You can't run to the rocks. Hmmmm, I'm coming back." And within one second, he disappeared just so he could reappear with this test tube.

"Okay now drink it up." Mr. D was saying. And Ted obediently obeyed. Then, he was just silent.

"I… can see." Ted stuttered.

Sinead was the first one to rush over to Ted, and hug him. She was crying. That's when everyone joined, and huddled over him. It was the first time everyone was this happy together, since the 39th clue was found on Cahill Island.

"I can see everyone, finally!" He was really happy. I was too, he could finally get back what he didn't have for months, he could finally stand by us side-by side, instead of the behind the scenes.

"Everyone, stop." Dionysus commanded, "Now, Ted, run to the rocks and back." Ted ran really fast, something no one expected, considering he was once blind and he couldn't run. He was eyeing everything as he was passing by. Everyone was astounded.

"How did you get Ted to see again?" Hamilton inquired.

"It was only a matter of time that he would get his sight back, considering he lost it for something as stupid as your clue hunt." Mr. D explained in a tone that said the conversation was done. But he still didn't answer Hamilton's question.

When Ted came back, Mr. D instructed us, to go to the big building called… something, I forgot, but he said it was where this centaur stayed, and to mention that Mr. D sent us. As we got, which took long, because, Ted insisted to see things all of us have seen already. I could tell Hamilton was happy because finally he wouldn't constantly get treated differently because he was the cause of Ted's eye loss.

When we got there we met this…

"Horse!" Hamilton yelled out loud.

"I just want to let you know that I am a centaur, not a horse." The centaur explained, "My name is Chiron."

"Where are we supposed to sleep and stuff?" Reagan asked.

"The harpies here, will show you to your cabins, you may relax after a long trip, there and travel around your new home, and meet us here at 7:00" Chiron said.

"Agreed." Ian said, then asked, "Where are the harpies?"

"Right here." Chiron said, and showed these, scrawny, teens, with wings. I really should be more surprised.

And we walked off to the places we were going to call home. For I hope a few months.

* * *

><p>I'm like super sorry that I'm late at this. I was pounded with homework the first week of school, and possibly every week after that. I know, I didn't write a lot either, I was trying to get at least something online, which resulted in a very messed up chapter. Really sorry, and I hope this wouldn't be too much to ask but, would you review, at least just to show that you're reading.<p>

Thanks A Bunch

AUniqueGirl


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As we walked to our cabins with the harpies, we walked in spirals. Well it felt like it. We had just walked through forests, and met some forest nymphs along the way, who were eyeing Hamilton and Ian way too often. We finally got to the cabins. They were all in a huge semi-circle surrounding this clearing in the middle. In the very center, there was something sort of bonfire in the middle.

"I know really stupid, but they shove some of their food in the bonfire as an offering to the gods. You would expect that it would smell horrible, but surprisingly it smells good. Like actual food, only better." A girl mentioned, "You're the Cahills, right? I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite."

She wasn't what you would expect. Really doesn't look like a kid of Aphrodite's at all. But, you have to admit, she was pretty. But we thought that all of Aphrodite's children were like Ian and Natalie, so into perfection.

'I know what you're thinking, but yes, there was no switch in birth or anything, and I am not like those people. And that way, I wouldn't be constantly saying how repulsive your clothing looks or something. "She joked.

"Wait, you're my half- sister?" Natalie asked.

"Yup… It would be nice to have a sis that isn't as annoying as them." As she jerked her head, toward her cabin, and I could see what she meant. These girls were laughing at some really cute guy, they were calling ugly. I guess my version of hot, is their version of cute.

Natalie smiled back. "I always wanted a sister."

"I know a cool way to prank them." Piper suggested.

"Please, you have got a proper strategist on your side. I'm talking something that is probably going to the break the rules of this camp. Want to try?" Natalie asked. She never seemed like the pranking type. I would like to see her pull a prank on me. And with that Piper and Natalie ran away toward the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Those girls are my half- sisters?" Ian asked again, in a bit of disgust.

"Yes they are. And be sure to be nice to them. Not unless they're rude to you."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised that much." Ian said.

There were symbols for each of the cabins. The owl was obvious, Athena, and you could see the elaborate decorations for the sun, on Apollo's Cabin. Artemis' cabin was totally opposite of her brother's but in every way, the moon's beautiful features were showcased in their cabin symbol.

"Why don't everyone go to their cabins, and then like you know, rest for a while, and then we meet after two hours. How does that sound?" I asked them.

"That sounds perfect." Ted said. "I would have to get used to the fact that I can see, but still, awesome to know that I don't have to follow Ned everywhere." I didn't even hear the rest of the sentence; I was too busy searching for my cabin.

"Dan?"…"Dan, where are you? Are you trying to do some sort of prank on me or something? I know that you're here?" I yelled and screamed. I, Amy Cahill, honestly saying the truth, was scared because we were at a place I still have some sort of suspicion on, and we have to face the fact that we were greeted with a dragon, that was used for enemy defence.

"DAN!" I screamed.

"Here I am." Dan popped up, out of nowhere, all usually perky and prank type.

"Dan, you scared… like everything that I had in myself. Where were you?"

"I was here all this time. Where were you?" Dan asked me, "Wait, don't answer, I will. You were too busy drooling over Ian. Awww." Dan mocked.

"Stop mocking me, and no I wasn't drooling over Ian, I was looking at this clearing, Besides why shouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Are you asking about Ian, or the clearing?" Dan asked.

"…Ugh, leave me alone." I said, rolling my eyes and stomping off.

"I could just go back to where I was." Dan asked.

"And I would force every person in this camp, whether they are a satyr, harpy, or a demi-god, to track you down, and I would give you the worst punishment when we find you." I told him back.

"And what is that?"

"Don't you realize that already? I would just simply force you to go on a date with one of the Aphrodite daughters, and watch some old romantic play, like Romeo and Juliet." I taunted him, jokingly.

"Please, I'm pleading you, do anything but that. I hate those girls the moment I saw them, to go on a date with them would be worse than a punishment." Dan pleaded, and I think he really meant it.

"Well, if you want to." I thought aloud.

"Fine." Dan dragged himself toward me and I took the signal that we were to head to the cabin.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Hades Cabin, the symbol at the top was a skull, totally predictable, and the worst thing about it, it made us look all shady, and mysterious, but if you knew me, you would know that I am far from mysterious. I'm like an open book, all of my emotions right there in front of me.<p>

"Well Dan, this is it. It's time to meet our half- brothers and sisters." I told him.

"Let's go." Dan said, as his tone suggested a more nervous tone than he was trying to show.

When we got there, there was a lot of space than I thought. There was one bunk and then a single bed beside it. On the bed a boy who looked around fourteen, who was sharpening his sword. He looked up before we even officially stepped into the cabin.

"Don't worry; I won't use the sword on you. It's for the game we're about to play. I'm Nico Di Angelo. Nice to finally have some new brothers and sisters." Nico greeted us.

"Nice cabin we've got here." I commented.

"Thanks, I've designed it." Nico said.

"One question; what game are we going to play?" Dan asked.

"Capture the Flag; Demi-god style." Nico answered.

"And that involves sword-fighting?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You're all the new-comers, and since you haven't received your training yet, they wouldn't go so hard on you. But watch your back the next time you play." Nico warned us.

"I expected a lot more inmates in the cabin." I told Nico.

"You should have expected that. The same goes for the Zeus and Poseidon Cabins. There is usually only one kid that's a child of the Big Three. The daughter of Zeus though, joined Artemis' huntresses." Nico informed us.

"Because of the prophecy?" I asked.

"Yeah. The rest of us are just mistakes made by the gods." Nico said in a depressing tone. I could tell something was up, and I wasn't about to push it. Not until I actually know him.

"When are the games going to begin?" Dan asked. I didn't even know he was listening, because he was prying at the objects that surrounded the bunkhouse.

"At around 5:00" Nico said.

"Why don't you show us some moves than, you know, with the rest of the Cahills?" I asked.

"That would be great. Call the rest of your friends and meet me and Dan at the clearing. I'll show you your way to get to the battlefield from there."

"Sounds great." I replied back.

"Dan!" I called, "Go with Nico to the clearing, and I'll come back with the rest of the Cahills, okay?" I asked him.

"Uh… yeah sure." Dan said, still busy with all the swords that he was seeing. And with that, I went to search for my friends.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Aphrodite Cabin, to see Ian and Natalie, and knock on the door, this very pretty girl, opened the door, and asked me a question.<p>

"Are you the daughter of Hades?" The girl asked.

"Uh... yeah." I replied back in a doubtful tone. Were they not accepted in the camp or something?, "I'm looking for Ian Kabra."

"Oh, sure, I'll call him, just hold on for a sec." The girl answered. After a few minutes, their was Ian standing there looking as gorgeous as ever... Amy did you just think that in your head?

"Did you hear about the game, Capture the Flag: Demi-god style?" I said, trying to imitate the way Nico said it.

"Yeah."

"Nico, offered to teach us some moves before the game. And you are joining for sure." I told him.

"Of course I am, I want to see you fight with swords." Ian said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Where's Nat?" I asked.

"She's just with Piper setting up their deathly trap." Ian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'What happened though?" I asked him.

"I'l tell you later."

"Come on. let's go to the Ares Cabin." I said, and I pulled him by the hand and led him to the Ares Cabin.

"Wait, he stopped in his tracks. Who is this Nico guy?" He asked me.

"Calm down, Ian, he's my half- brother,and his probably more experienced in sword fighting than you are." I replied to his anger. Why is he getting all fired up?

"Okay, than, let's go find Dolts." Ian said. I stared at him with those eyes that told him that I didn't agree.

"They are not the Dolts, they are the Holts, and next time, in order to make my job easier, don't start any fight with them or anything.

"You got my word, love."

"Don't call me that." I said in my most threatening voice.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the Ares Cabin, we heard a lot of screams and grunts and all of those stuff. Ian hesitantly knocked on the door. I really wonder whether we came at the right time.<p>

"Hamilton!" I called.

"Are you in there?" Ian called out.

Hamilton, Reagan and Madison were panting and sweating as they opened the door.

"What happened to you?" Ian asked all of them.

"Having the best fight ever." Reagan replied, well more like panting out the words.

"Well whatever. Come with us, Amy's half- brother offered to help us learn all the sword- fighting skills." Ian said.

"Uh... its okay, tell him that we'll train with our cabin-mates." Madison said.

"Okay than, but if you want to meet us, at the battlefield.'

"Sure we'll meet you there." Hamilton said.

"Okay then. We'll meet you there than." I said, and with that, we went to the Athena Cabin.

* * *

><p>Long story, said short, we only had me and Ian come to the training. Sinead, Ned, and Ted were too busy socializing with people that are as smart as they are. I feel for them when they lose the game. Than I noticed that someone was missing. Jonah.<p>

"What do you think is going to happen to Jonah, Ian?" I asked him, suddenly I was worried.

" I don't know love. I have no idea." Ian replied back. And we walked back to the clearing in worry, and puzzlement.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I made you wait, for like a month, I decided to finish a chapter, in a week, or two weeks (I forgot) but thanks who all those who did review, and a special shout out to <span>QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya<span> who has reviewed my every chapter with constructive reviews, so if you're reading this than thanks a lot for your reviews.**

**But thank you to every review that has been posted on my story, because I'm happy to say that I broke my goal of 40 reviews. Thanks to everyone so much.**

**Until the next chapter**

**AUniqueGirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Ian and I reached the clearing, we met up with Nico and my brother, and we were all ready to… fight. I just don't know what to expect when Dan is given weapons to use. Maybe something like, Nico getting a mark on his arm, or Ian getting a bloody nose, or me…nah he wouldn't really hurt me, right? Even I couldn't be too sure.

"When are we going to begin?" Ian asked as he was walking up to Nico and Dan.

"I thought that there was going to be a bigger group? I saw a whole bunch of Cahills when you were coming here." Nico asked.

"Oh, they were busy with…stuff." I answered back.

"That's not it. Ian probably forced them not to come. You see Nico, Ian has a big obsession with my sister here, you can even ask him yourself…"Dan started when he was interrupted by me.

"Dan!" as I put emphasis on the name, clearly letting him know he shouldn't continue, but if course, guess what he did.

"…I'm just saying, Ames, this Ian dude, you're standing beside you right now, has a huge crush on you, and he will find any chance he gets in order to get you alone with him. That's why Nico and I are here. "Dan finished, "And everyone knows that secret make-out session that happened in the mansion not so long ago.

"DAN!"

"Oh shit, Sinead did say the truth; I'm probably going to get busted now." Dan exclaimed.

"How do you know?!" Ian and I asked in unison. We looked at each other, before I flushed a deep, deep red, and I turned away from him.

"I should have used that for some other blackmail scheme. Why did you blurt it out Dan?" Dan asked himself. I think he was high on Skittles. He gets high like every day. On skittles though.

"How did you find out, Daniel?" Ian asked him in a strong voice.

"I think that it would be better that I keep that a secret. If I let it out, then I wouldn't be the only one to get in trouble." Dan declared.

"Who else should we get in trouble?" I asked.

"Well, Ames, think like this. Everyone wants you to be with Ian. Emphasis on _everyone._ Not including me. But it was fun to spy on Ian. Anyway, why don't you tell me?"

"What? So all this time, everyone was on this? Sinead is like my best friend, and all of a sudden she's working with the rest of the family to spy on me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't forget Hamilton! He's not even into this romance stuff, and all of a sudden he's working with people he thinks…never mind, I can't say… but still!" Ian exclaimed, right behind me.

"You guys, aren't yelling at me because we think that you guys should be together, but instead because we were spying on you?" Dan asked.

"YES!" Ian and I said in unison, again. God, that has to stop.

"This is great guys. You think that you should be together. Just makes my job easier." Dan told us. "Now, Nico; you see what I'm going through right? I mean I have to warn the others and keep a heads up before these people are going to start chasing me. You have to excuse me." Dan begged as he turned over to Nico.

"Wait I have a better idea!" Nico called out, but it was too late, Dan took off.

"Do you want to get back at them, Amy?" Ian asked me.

"Sure Ian, I would be glad to." I answered.

"Hey, don't forget I'm still here. You are not going to get back at anyone until you finish this session with me." Nico warned.

"Fine." We both sighed in unison. And shared a quick glance at each other, and quietly chuckled.

"We start with the basics of handling a sword." Nico started.

"And how do we do that?" Ian asked.

"Well, you have to make sure that the sword is perfectly balanced in your hand. If you can't hold it with one hand and be steady on your feet at the same time, than the sword isn't made for you." Nico answered.

"Simple enough." I said.

"Amy, that sword isn't that balanced in your hand. I think that its too small for you. Here, take mine. Use it for the battle too." Nico commented, as he switched it with his own.

The feeling I felt from the first sword was different then the second one. Nico's sword felt more like a perfect fit, like it was made for me.

"You have to keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Next thing you know, someone can go behind your back, or literally pounce on your back. You also need some proper training when you know when someone is behind your back, ready to strike you. That will be for another time though. At the moment, I need to see what potential you all have before I can teach you on your weak spots. Amy and Ian… why don't you sword-fight?" Nico said in a long paragraph.

"Wait, like now?" I asked. I was not ready to fight anyone. Especially Ian.

"I'm not going to fight a girl!" Ian exclaimed in protest.

"Well, too bad. Trust me around here, girls will be picking fights on you. And how are you going to respond. For Capture the Flag, are you going to seriously drop-out of the team because you're fighting a girl. If a girl heard this, she would probably get pissed." Nico said.

"Um, excuse me, but all of a sudden I became a guy?" I asked. I was pissed. First, Nico here, called me a guy, and then Ian here, is scared to fight…me. I'm like the book girl, I would get it if he was scared of Reagan or Madison. Why me?

"What's your problem, I can fight you know, and this is sword fighting, I think that you should fight me, and whoever wins can…get first pick from the Cahills on who to pick on first.

"You know what, deal. May the best Cahill win." Ian said.

"Well then, I guess you should be ready to lose." I replied. And with that we started. To fight.

His move was the first, trying to stab my arm.

"_Why did he do that?"_ I thought. That was totally not expected. I quickly tried to slice his chest with my sword but unfortunately, he dodged it. I was trying to see his next move. He's like a strategist; he's supposed to give his best moves, not his worst. I got the silent suspicion that he was trying to trick me. Nah… he would expect me to think that he was tricking me.

"_What if he wasn't tricking me?"_

As I was lost in thought making random moves to Ian Kabra, he attempted to slice my legs, but I didn't jump high enough and I fell to the ground when I hit the blade. He won the bet.

He gave me a chance to stand up. Nico commented on the fight.

"Ian, your moves weren't very good. In fact, they were the worst moves ever seen in this camp. But I liked the way you took advantage of Amy and her distraction to jump in and make an unexpected move." Nico critiqued, then he turned to me and was ready to comment on my moves.

"Amy, you were really good as a starter in the sword-fighting, but you have to know, you only have a split second to think before your opponent makes the move. You can't be pondering about one thing, and then make random moves. Any enemy, would certainly beat you, if you fight like that. But so far, I think at the beginning you had a strong fight. Just make sure you keep that through the whole fight when you're in the game." Nico commented again.

"You are dismissed. I'll teach new moves next class." Nico commented.

As we walked away, we had this awkward moment when we didn't say anything to each other. Then Ian spoke up.

"I was thinking of doing some prank on everyone in total." Ian said.

"What I was thinking." I replied in a simple sentence.

"We should probably do something like making it look like we're secretly dating, and since we already know that the rest of them were spying on us, we should make it look like we are passing notes or something, or make secret messages or something. We should make it look like we left one of our notes on the table, or bed or something, saying all the information on where our 'date' is going to be, and then we'll see if they take the bait." Ian continued. With a really good plan.

"I like that plan a lot." I commented, "But we can't start now, all of a sudden. We should start little by little."

I still didn't feel like working with him though. I thought that I made it sound like I wanted to go on a 'fake date' with him. I don't know what to make of it though.

"Here then." Ian said, as he slipped this paper in my hand, and whispered in my ear.

"Some Cahill is bound to see us." And then he walked away. I just looked around to see that there was some shaking of the bushes in the corner of the field. I just looked and smiled. I looked down at the note that Ian gave me, and I opened it up. I was mentally reminded that I should leave the note on the table for my brother to see. The note read.

"Meet me at the Sea shore after everyone is asleep. I need to talk to you."

It didn't even sound like him. He sounded like an American. Different. I acted, as I gave a small smile to myself, making sure that anyone seeing would notice it, and walked away.

* * *

><p>I made my way into the cabin. I needed to sleep. I think that I deserved it badly. I learned a lot lately about how many people actually spy on me.<p>

Just then a knock came on the door. It was Chiron.

"How are you doing in Camp so far?"

"I'm doing fine." I answered in a simple sentence.

"Great. Now all of the people here think that you are the best singer out of the Cahills, and they want you to sing a song at the Campfire, in three hours." Chiron asked.

"Great."

"Oh and you're doing a duet with Ian Kabra, from the Aphrodite Cabin."

"Whoa, I cannot do that. I can sing a song, but definitely not with Ian singing a duet with me." I answered.

"Okay then. But you'll be letting the Cahills down."

I didn't say anything, and I kept quiet.

"Your choice." And with that Chiron walked away. When he left, I started talking to myself.

"Great, I have to sing a song!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting everyone. I know that it took a long time I was waiting for more reviews, and this chapter doesn't have Percy in it yet, but watch I know for sure that he will be coming in the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for the reviews too, but I will need more if you expect me to continue.

Til the Next Chapter

AUniqueGirl


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dance Your Heart Out (An Original by KatherynPure)**

**Sitting in class  
>Watching time pass<br>Can't wait to get out  
>Almost summer time<br>Wait for the ring  
>Hear people screaming<br>It's almost time**

**Out to the beach with your friends  
>Out to parties that never end<br>Some girls want to be number one  
>But me, I wanna have fun<strong>

**Sing the song  
>All night long<br>Turn around  
>Jump up and down<br>Turn the music up loud  
>Listen to the sound<br>C'mon hear you shout  
>Dance your heart out<strong>

**Don't matter how you dress  
>Don't matter who wears it best<br>Just hit the lights  
>Let the music control you<br>just bring the show  
>Before you'll know<br>You'll be dancing all night**

**Out to the beach with your friends  
>Out to parties that never end<br>Some girl wants to be number one  
>But me, I wanna have fun<strong>

**Sing the song  
>All night long<br>Turn around  
>Jump up and down<br>Turn the music up loud  
>Listen to the sound<br>C'mon hear you shout  
>Dance your heart out<strong>

**Just keep the song play  
>Just keep the beat going<br>It's a party  
>Dance if you wanna<br>Just go crazy and let it all out**

**Sing the song  
>All night long<br>Turn around  
>Jump up and down<br>Turn the music up loud  
>Listen to the sound<br>C'mon hear you shout  
>Dance your heart out<strong>

How did I get here with my friends Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie, Dan the Cheerleader and Jonah? IDK. But the song that Katie wrote was awesome. The perfect song for the band's first performance. The way I felt on the last day of school. Ready to escape. Free.

As the crowd kept cheering, I looked around to find Ian. A part of my role as a person liking him, I really wanted to find him though. I was in the very center of the crowd, when the light flashed on me. Center of attention… Great.

"What is he going to do?" I asked Sinead, who happened to be beside me.

"You'll see Ames." Sinead replied with a sly smile. I looked back to the stage, I saw Ian looking all smart and classy and sitting on a bar stool with a guitar. I didn't know he could play the guitar.

**Hero by Sterling Knight (StarStruck Soundtrack)**

**I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You wanna go, yeah<strong>

**I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear but<strong>

**I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**

**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<strong>

**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>X3**

**Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barley know, yeah<strong>

**I put my trust in fate  
>If you will come my way<br>And if it's bright  
>It's undeniable yeah<strong>

**I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**

**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<strong>

**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<strong>

**So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<strong>

**Yeah I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<strong>

**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<strong>

**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<strong>

As he finished the song, high in emotion at the end, everyone, and I mean even the Ares cabin cheered. It was a sight to see. He actually looked hot, now that I think about it. He came walking down from the stage. Everyone made a path for him. No one daring to move an inch out of the imaginary line from the path everyone created for Ian.

"Will you go out with me?"

Those six words got my heart pounding faster than ever. I was happy until…right, the stupid prank that Ian suggested and I just had to agree with. I must have thought for a long time because Ian began to smirk.

"Classic smirk, Kabra." I answered going totally off topic.

"Is that a yes?" Ian questioned back. I knew how to act, and yet that day I felt like some of the emotion I gave was real. I smiled and answered the one word everyone was expecting.

"Sure."

Just then, everyone erupted into tears of joy. I didn't know what all the fuss was about though; I mean after a few weeks of playing around with the rest of the Cahills, we were going to break up anyway. What was their deal? Everyone was fussing though, maybe over the fact that a sexy guy was taken by a goody-two shoes. Wait, did I just call Ian Kabra sexy? Okay, I had officially lost my mind. I shouldn't trust any emotion he's giving tonight, but surprisingly I felt emotion from him too. Was it real? That can't be possible. In the background, I could imagine Dan telling everyone I was brainwashed.

"Congrats, Amy and Ian Kabra!" Everyone cheered, and I was currently blushing in 50 different shades of red. There were also twenty different conversations going on at that moment too.

"Awww, Ian's so sweet, that song was amazing." One girl gushed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find…

"Annabeth?!" I blurted out in utter surprise.

"Amy?" Annabeth replied back with less surprise then I gave but still in shock to find me here. But the instant I heard my name from her, I hugged her, and she hugged be back.

"Seems like everyone is set on your non-existent wedding?" Annabeth answered. Really? The first time we have seen each other in who knows how long, and this is the first remark she has to tell me?

"Really?" Ian said. I almost forgot he was there.

"I knew Annabeth Chase from my old school."

"Well then, Annabeth, nice to meet you. My name is Ian Kabra." Ian introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Amy's boyfriend." Annabeth responded.

"Now, where is this guy you said you met at camp and instantly fell in love with? What was his name again? Right. Percy Jackson. Now where is the guy, I need to see him. I especially need to see him now that I know that you are a daughter of Athena." But she didn't even ask how I knew she was daughter of Athena. She went silent instead. Eyes were on the verge of tears. She quietly responded. It was loud but I still remember the words. The quiet ones that overpowered any words that were said in the whole room.

"He went missing. Hera brought us back them to help us find Percy." She pointed at _them._ One that looked too perfect with is blonde hair, and his girlfriend right beside him. Was that… Piper. When I first saw her in the beginning, I didn't notice the beauty that she had. Like a daughter of Aphrodite. Then there was this guy named Leo. I didn't really notice when Annabeth said a description about him. I just jaw-dropped at the massive ship that he was building.

The ship had the head of a massive dragon. The sign of our beloved Ekats, with its head tilting around everywhere, looking at itself being built. Just then Leo came by. He didn't go all "Congratulations." I hope he didn't place any bets on anything. But instead he complimented me.

"Nice performance you gave back there. I could hear all the way from here. " Leo said.

"Thanks." Ian said before he complimented, "Nice ship, you seemed…very well prepared."

"Well, we are headed to the place where Hera kidnapped Percy and left him at." Leo said back.

"Oh My God! Did they kidnap him or something?" I asked, astonished at what I just heard.

"No, Amy. Hera did that to get the Greeks and the Romans to get along together. We had some pretty nasty wars." Leo answered.

"Jason was the leader of the Roman Camp, while Percy was the Camp Leader here." Annabeth concluded before adding the question.

"You're coming with us, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah, but the rest of the Cahills need to come too. We need to see if they know anything about Jonah's kidnapping and where he might be." I demanded. I almost forgot about him, with all this chaos.

"Yeah, we would have to, we need the skills of the Cahills, and they are more enhanced then our skills." Jason said, coming out of nowhere. I noticed that Piper was beside him.

"I guess my plan worked then. Cutest couple on this planet, finally together after how many years?" Piper asked. I couldn't help but blush again.

"Wait, you guys were on this?" I asked Piper.

"Natalie told me about you guys. Couldn't resist, I had to try. You guys were in desperate need of my help anyway. I also learned you are from a secretive famous family, but I wouldn't at all expect to see your relatives stalk you guys like 24/7." Piper explained.

Me and Ian looked at each other, we were on the right tracks. That's when Natalie came in.

"It doesn't matter if we used to stalk them now, our mission is complete." Natalie was saying.

"THIS WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!" Ian and I blurted out on the same time.

"What do you mean, 'all for nothing'?" Natalie asked channeling her fury into my eyes. As if she was looking through me to my brain where all my thoughts and schemes were.

"Wait, this is fake?" Piper exclaimed, "Natalie!?"

"Don't think about it Piper. I can detect a lie. No Kabra fails in anything. Even when they try." Natalie bragged. I looked at Ian. Oh No. He was smirking. Not a good sign as to what he was about to say.

"A Kabra could slip up because of her brother though."

Her eyes were twitching. Bad. I mean Irina's eye twitch bad. Natalie pulled out what I thought was going to be a dart gun. But it turned out to be something different. A ring?

"Dart guns aren't the only things up my sleeve." She whispered.

I remembered my research I had to do. A ring with lethal power. I was guess that she had a truth serum. She can punch anyone and the poison would go in immediate effect. I glanced at Ian's amber orbs. One message was clear though. _Can't let her poison us. _

So we ran. As fast the wind. Turning around every five seconds to see Natalie fast behind on our heels. It made us run faster. We ran all the way to the beach. No one was there to kidnap us into their cabins, or no Natalie to poison us. I was catching my breath.

Ian started to speak.

"You know I wasn't faking there." Ian started.

"When?" I asked back.

"When I asked you out. I was asking you for real, not for the prank." Ian concluded. Without thinking, words mustered out of my mouth.

"I was acting when I said yes."

He did something unexpected too. He kissed me. Again. It was intense, and as the sweet lips of Ian Kabra's hit mine, I felt a million fireworks explode again. Just like last time. He had that effect on me.

As we both broke away, we looked up silently into the moonlit night, and noticed the sea below it. It was such a perfect night. Nothing, could ever match to the perfect night like this. **  
><strong> 


	14. Author's Note

**A Message from AUniqueGirl (Me)**

**I am really sorry for the late updates to my stories and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter and stuff, but I might not be able to update in a long time. A couple weeks, maybe a month. Really sorry once again, and I thank you for your support.**

**-Till the next chapter (in a couple of weeks)**

**AUniqueGirl**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was scared.

No other emotion came up to me. I was scared. Of course I was grateful that we would finally might be able to see Jonah again and Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, but there might be some complications before we actually meet the inhabitants of Camp Jupiter. But as a Cahill I have learned never to keep my hopes up about anything. Because at moment's notice everything can come falling down.

Christmas passed, New Year's passed, and even the Chinese New Year. A lot of the Chinese descendants had celebrated with all sorts of Chinese food, and festivities, but that was short-lived. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood had a good time, but of course, trouble has always seemed to find its way towards the Cahills. In this case, it had ended up in the camp.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is actually the most normal thing ever done at the camp. Everything else is done with all the shit of magic and whatnot. Not that I hate magic, but I mean whenever there is magic…"<em>

"_There is trouble." I joined in along with Annabeth as we were walking along the shore of the island. It was the brightly laid out Year of the Snake and everyone was into the only day when the Chinese insisted we didn't do anything with magic. No glasses that magically fill themselves up with the beverage of your preference. No rock-climbing walls that pour with molten lava from the top. Nothing. _

_It was fantasy day at the camp. I mean who would believe in Dragons? Not me of course, but a part of me is saying it might be true. I mean in today's world Greek Gods exist so why wouldn't Dragons. _

"_What happened on your date with Ian?" Annabeth asked. I melted at the sound of Ian's name, but of course, I wouldn't give Annabeth the satisfaction of mention the fangirling I was doing when she mentioned Ian's name. _

"_It was amazing." I agreed whole-heartedly. Of course, we couldn't go on a real date in the Camp, but we made the most of everything. Especially with the situation we were in._

"_I am guessing Dan was messing up your date with Ian." Annabeth said. She didn't ask. No one would, everyone knew his discontent with me and Ian dating and I guess he was trying too hard to be the overprotective younger brother._

"_Yeah, but I am glad Ian didn't take it too seriously. We were in the Aphrodite Cabin, and I remember Mark being our waiter." I said. I really remembered everything about our very first date. The cabin was decorated in rich red and brown colours blocking off the doorway to the bunk beds and covering the windows with curtains. We wouldn't want Chiron to see now would we? It was a candle lit dinner courtesy of the Hephatus (__**I'm sorry if I spelled his name wrong)**__ sons and daughters. The whole area actually was covered with groups of tea light candles. Ian looked…well sexy. He was wearing a tuxedo. It was formal wear occasion so I dressed myself up with a rich red dress. It was with thick straps that went into a deep but not too deep V-neck. The dress halted just above my knees. I had curled my red hair slightly to keep my usually straight hair, wavy. It was one of the only two dresses I had brought. _

_As I told everything to Annabeth about how our date went, Ian walked up in front of us._

"_Talking gossip about me aren't we?" Ian asked. I laughed as I went toward Ian and gave in to a quick peck on the cheek._

"_No, we actually weren't talking about you. We were talking about the Chinese New Year festival happening tonight." I lied._

"_So my date didn't leave an impression?" Ian asked me, in a mocking tone. But I had to still give him the stare._

"_Of course it did." I agreed as I rolled my eyes, smiling._

* * *

><p>As I got out of my flashback, I was wondering if I was ever going to see Ian again. Was I ever going to see Ian's cheeky grin again, or his signature smirk?<p>

The guard came in, and told me we had to see him. The person who had brought me here to the prison in the first place. My head floated back to the thing that started this whole mess in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth, Ian and I were coming back from our very entertaining walk through the beach when we reached the Camp. We stepped foot into Camp grounds when it had happened. <em>

_There was a swirl of wind that surrounded Ian and me, leaving Annabeth out of the wind barrier. I was hoping it was something good, but then again, why keep your hopes up? The skies grew darker, and the clouds covered the bright sun that none of us could actually see._

_Just then I saw a face, the shape made from the clouds that darken even more than I thought they could._

"_THEM, I WANT THEM!" The voice boomed. Everyone's faces were in stages of shock and unbelief._

"_CHIRON, I HOPE YOU ARE LISTENING, AS KRONOS HAS RETURNED FROM HIS DEEP STATE OF SLEEP. AND NOW I AM GOING TO KIDNAPP THESE PESKY HALF- BREEDS." Kronos has yelled, as the state of shock that had already registered in everyone's faces was dawning onto mine._

"_Ian," I looked up to him, to see his eyes, in the same state of panic, "Kronos was cut into a million pieces and spread across the planet so he wouldn't come back." I stated before gasping to ask my question I knew he wouldn't know but asked anyway, "Why…How would he come back?"_

"_I don't know, love." Ian replied back. _

_I looked back at the clouds._

"_Why would you want us? You said it yourself; we are pesky half-bloods after all." I said. I had to act, change my whole attitude and personality No more of the childish me, or the shy book-nerd. More of the cock, brave and sly type is what we need now._

"_REASONS SO I CAN BLAB TO THESE PEASANTS, NO THANKS." Kronos said. No way to pry anything out of him now._

_His hand came up out of the blue, and snapped his fingers. Before I knew what was happening, there was a loud clap of thunder and the sky around us disappeared, and there was blackness everywhere. It was frightening. The migraine stopped before I had even realized it had started. I had taken notice of where we were. I looked beside me… and my eyes flew in shock at what I saw, or didn't see. Ian Kabra wasn't there. I had to stay strong; he has to be with me somewhere._

"_Hello?!" I called out. There was no answer. I started to sit down, and just wait._

* * *

><p>"Well hello there, Amy Cahill, pleasure to meet you my name is Kronos." Kronos had greeted to me. He thinks he's so almighty at this thing. I just stared at the hand he offered for me to shake. Who said I was going to touch something too, too dirty?<p>

"Well, you might be puzzled at what events occurred today, and I admit to you, I was scared this wasn't going to work. But everything is surprisingly working." Kronos admitted to me. I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Who brought you back?" I asked bleakly.

"See we aren't sugar-coating anything aren't we? " Kronos chuckled.

"Who brought you back?" I repeated.

"Think hard, Amy Cahill, I know the Gods have told you the answer before." Kronos smirked. That;s when it struck me.

"Gaea." I stared at him darkly.

"Yay, you finally got up to speed." Kronos fake replied with happiness.

"It must be nice, having a mother like Gaea. The one that convinced you to kill your father, the one that you loved even though he regarded you as a piece of bullshit." I replied back.

"How would you know that? "He asked me.

"You may not know this, but you are famous on Earth, people know you as the big, bad son."

"You wouldn't be mocking me now would you, once you knew of what will happen to your beloved boyfriend."

"What are you doing to him?" I asked darkly.

"Let's just say, Ian is going to be my pawn, I'll be a pawn too."

"What are you saying?!" My voice got darker.

"Ian Kabra is going to lend his body, and my soul is going to replace his."

* * *

><p><strong>AUniqueGirl here! Okay, so I finally took the time to read some reviews and update another chapter. You have no idea how sorry I am, but a friend introduced me to a show, "The Vampire Diaries", some of you might know, and I kind of, a tinsy bit got addicted to the show and since I started late, I wanted to catch up pretty quickly. It was like my goal. I didn't give any time for my stories, and I am (again) super, super sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not well you can always review and tell me how to make it better. I also got a chance to watch the movie "Warm Bodies" in case anyone was interested in watching, YOU SHOULD! (What is with me and my caps lock?)<strong>

**In other news, you noticed that a big leap has been made here. Kronos has kidnapped Amy and Ian and has taken control over Ian's body! If you want to see more, you better review!**

**Thanks for all the patience that was given to me; I had a state of writer's block, so I was recollecting thoughts and stuff, so thanks for reading.**

**-Till the Next Chapter**

**AUniqueGirl**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not writing in a long time. I am truely sorry. We finally had graduation so all the events leading up to it were nothing but work. School work, decorations, and I had rehearsals because I was performing that day. I hope you can forgive me. :) Regarding the story, this chapter will be in a different POV. This story will be in Dan's POV. Its going to begin from a few hours after Amy and Ian get captured I figured it would be a good idea to know about what was happening while Amy Cahill is stuck in Kronos' prison while Ian is currently taken over by Kronos. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy is right, I am a dweeb. I should have gone after them. Ian and Amy are gone. I can't believe I am actually saying this,<p>

but I miss Ian's snobbish accent and Amy. Of course I would miss Amy. I miss her calling me a dweeb, and I miss the conversations that we would have. Now, if we even get to New England where Camp Jupiter is, there is no way that Amy would see it with me.

"No, Dan. You shouldn't think like that. We will find Amy...and Ian." I thought to myself. I had to remind myself that it wasn't only me that was in a state of slight depression. Natalie was Ian's sister and even though it was hard to believe, Natalie and Ian shared a relationship, and they were close. I figured I needed to do something. Read. I needed to learn more about where Kronos might be and possibly find them before they get themselves in any more trouble.

I went in search of the Athena Cabin, Cabin 9. They had a hugely stocked library on literature, history, and...

"-Great Battles in Greek History. Perfect." They would have to show something about Kronos, which happens to be one of the most known worst enemy ever. I checked the contents quickly to find anything on Kronos. They directed me to one of the last pages of the book.

"The most terrifying rival to the gods, and here he is in the last pages of the book." I muttered. I read the pages that were written in the book. I was glad to know that we can destroy Kronos, but we can't kill him. I read the paragraphs out loud.

**Kronos is known to be very determined to get what he wants**

**especially when it involves revenge over his children including**

**the Big Three Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Due to a certain prophecy**

**that said that the children of Kronos will defeat him, Kronos ate them**

**all. Zeus stopped his father and rescued all of the Gods. Zeus became**

**ruler of the Gods and of the Sky. Poseidon became God of the Sea, and**

**Hades became the Ruler of the Underworld and God of Death. Kronos slowly**

**has been rising after this attack that has ended the Golden Era. When he**

**reached his fully, he has taken many demi-gods to his side, including Luke, son**

**of Hermes, until Percy Jackson son of Poseidon defeated, using his own scythe.**

**He is not killed.**

_"Good to hear, that we can defeat him. But I need to find out where he is."_ I thought to myself.

I checked through the book again looking through any other pages that have Kronos in them. I finally found the location, and I when I read the words, I knew that there was going to be a probably.

"The Underworld." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>I finally found Annabeth, who was working on the ship, that was soon ready to leave.<p>

"Annabeth!" I shouted at her, "Annabeth!".

"What is it, Dan?" Annabeth asked me, she was clearly annoyed. As if I had interrupted her from important business.

"Why aren't you trying to find Amy?" I asked them.

"I know that we need to find her and we will, but we need to get to Percy first. He can come with us to find Amy afterword." Annabeth explained.

"Than why aren't you working fast enough, this ship should be done by now!" I yelled at her. I was furious, this was probably one of her excuses. I don't think that she even wants to find her.

"Don't worry, Dan. Trust me, we are done, we are just doing final touches. We would be done within the next hour. I know you are worried, we are too." Annabeth consoled.

"Are you sure that you will be done by the next hour?"

Annabeth smiled, as she said.

"Yes, your master."

"Hey!" I yelled, "Just letting you know, I am going to Tartarus in the Underworld." I told her.

"What?! You can't you do that, you haven't be properly trained, and we are so close to finishing, you can't do that, Dan. You don't even have anyone to go with." Annabeth complained to me.

"I have Natalie." I told her. The words came to my mouth without permission. The more that I thought about it, the more I thought that it would surprisingly be more better that I have someone with me that has the same goals as me. She would have the same motivation as me, and we would do anything to get Amy and Ian. I would just have to ask her to join me.

"You realize that I can't let you do that?" Annabeth told me.

"Why? I would have Natalie, and...someone else, Chiron" I told her. This was taking an unexpected turn again and again.

"Uh, No way. Do you think that Chiron would want to go back to see his father again? I think his job is to assign quests not to go on one." Annabeth complained.

"He will say yes, don't worry."

* * *

><p>"I cannot go on this quest, Daniel Cahill. You will have to trust me when I say that this is too dangerous for you. You have no idea what will happen if I go to the Underworld. I would have to see Hades, my brother. And I have to go to Tartarus. Do you think I want to do that?" Chiron asked. I understood what he was feeling. He wasn't in fear. No, he would be able to come in and out in no time. He didn't want to see Hades again. Something was going on between them. I just needed to find out what it was. I had no idea, but I'll find out what it is. If only, he could come with us.<p>

"Please?!" I pleaded, trying to use my undeniably cute face, "Plus, Natalie will be coming with us." I didn't ask her yet, but I have a hunch that she would say yes.

"I understand that you have a passionate bond between you and your sister, but I cannot leave my duties at the camp for you." Chiron stated.

I sighed in...sadness you can say. I wanted him to come. It would be a good way for me to have protection, and to help me get to Tartarus.

"But, I have a deal to make with you. I will stay here, and I can be your command central. This way, I can be here, and be with you at the same time. Its an offer you either take or leave." He told me.

"Do you really think that Natalie and I would be able to rescue our family?" I asked him.

"You are special, Dan. You just need to know for yourself." He told me in a soft voice I didn't know was capable of him.

"I'll take it." Now, I just need to talk with Natalie.

* * *

><p>"Natalie, do you wanna come with me to rescue my sister and your brother from Kronos?" I asked her, confident she will say yes.<p>

"What will we need to bring?" She asked back with the ready look in her eye. I knew she couldn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>"What do we have so far, and what more do we need before we go?" Natalie asked.<p>

"I have the drachmas, and the sword. You have the blade, and he have three changes of clothes. $250 for us each, and a gun. Perfect, I think that it is all we need." I answered. I know we needed food, but with the cash we can always buy the food. I had made the perfect plan. I just hoped that the Titans weren't going to stop us. I wonder what will happen to Amy and Ian. I wonder if they feel okay. I just hope that whatever happens, they get out of this alive. That is what is needed the most.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Dan and Natalie have planned to leave Camp Half-Blood for Amy and Ian. I wonder what will happen to them. What do you think? If you liked this chapter, please review, follow, or fav. Since summer vacation is here, I probably will have more time to be writing. Yay!<strong>

**-AUniqueGirl**


End file.
